An Ending and a Begining
by Phatz
Summary: (FINAL CHAPTER UP!) Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive. But will it lead to something better? Or is it too late? -Finished-
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** Uh, this popped into my head so I started writing. It's turning out to be fairly long, and this is the first chapter of what seems like is going to be many. Oh and fair warning. Rogue/Remy shippers, stay clear. I HATE Gambit. Since I am warning you, I would appreciate the lack of  "Remy and Rogue belong to each other" flames. This is the movie verse, and, like I said, hate Gambit. Get over it.

_~Thoughts~_

Chapter 1 

Logan began pacing in his room.  He glanced at the clock. She was late. Marie was supposed to be here a half an hour ago. Logan stopped pacing, and slumped down onto a chair. Ever since Marie learned to control her 'gift', she began dating. At first, Logan didn't care. Marie was his, and he was hers. Everyone knew it. She was just playing the field, getting life experiences, one's Logan couldn't remember having. She deserved those.

She never dated any of them that long anyway, so he didn't mind. That was until Remy. She's been dating him for three months now, and she seems to really like him. And that really pisses Logan off. She was his. Didn't that dick head know that?

"Logan?" Marie said, walking into his room. "I'm sorry I'm late. Me and Remy lost track of time." Logan grunted. That's been happening a lot lately. "You still want to shoot pool? Logan?"

"No."

"Oh, ok. Want to do something else?" Marie asked, quite puzzled as to why Logan didn't want to shoot pool. They did that every Friday.

"Marie, I need to talk to you."

Marie shrugged. "Sure."

Logan scrubbed his face. He was nervous. He couldn't remember ever being nervous before, and that scared him. "Look Marie, I need to tell you something. And I need to know how you feel about it. No bullshit ok?"

"Of course Logan."

"I…" Logan paused. He felt stupid. She loves him right? So why is this so hard? 

"Yes?" Marie raised her eyebrows. Logan never fumbled over words. He was a straight shooter. Always said what was on his mind. She was pretty scared at what he was going to tell her.

"Marie I… I love you. A lot. You're the best thing that ever happened to me in my shitty life, and I want to be with you. I know you're with the Cajun, but I need…I need to know how you feel." Logan sighed. That wasn't so bad.

"Logan…" Marie fidgeted. "You know you're my best friend right? And I love you with all my heart but…"

Logan panicked. "But?"

"I love you, but not in that way. You're like my brother Logan, my only family. I'm so sorry."

Logan stood completely still. She loved him like a brother. He couldn't think of anything worse. He was crushed. He really thought Marie loved him.

"Logan are you ok?" Marie felt terrible. She saw in Logan's eyes how much her admission crushed and hurt him. But she didn't love him, not in that way. She loved Remy.

"Does he make you happy?"

Marie was snapped from her train of thought by his question. "Yes"

"Good." Logan, above all else, wanted Marie to be happy. Her happiness – and safety, were more important to him than anything, including his own. So he was glad she was she found happiness. He just always thought it would be with him. "Marie, I'm tired. I'd like to get some sleep."

"Sure." Marie knew that was Logan's nice way of saying he couldn't be around her right now. She didn't blame him. "Goodnight."

"'Night." Logan watched her close the door. He flopped on the bed, and draped his arm across his face. He suddenly was very tired a few minutes later he fell into a restless sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks after Logan confessed his feelings to Marie, things were normal. Though Logan and Marie spent less time together, and when they were together it was often awkward, they still did things together. It was more than Logan ever hoped for. He feared their friendship was over.

Logan walked to Marie's room and knocked.

"What do toy want Wolvie?" Jubilee asked, flinging the door to her and Marie's room open.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. Most people were afraid of Logan. He had the badass act down pat. That's all it was though, an act, and Jubilee knew it. She saw how Logan was around Marie. It's sweet.

"Where is Rogue?"

"I think she's with Remy. I swear I don't know what she see's in that guy. Sure he's hot, but he's such a jerk." Jubilee couldn't believe Rogue was with him. She should be with Logan. They were meant for each other, in her opinion.

"Yeah." Logan grunted.

"You should sweep her off her feet Wolvie."

Logan grimaced. Marie didn't tell anyone about their little conversation, and he sure as hell hadn't. Jubilee didn't know that he already tried. "Whatever." Logan said, leaving Jubilee standing in her doorway. He headed towards Remy's room; knowing Marie was probably in there.

Logan banged on the door. "Rogue?"

"Go away homme. Gambit busy, and de petite isn't here." Remy said through the door. Logan growled. He really hated this guy. Who the hell talks about themselves in the third person?

Logan spun on his heal, and began to leave, when the smell of arousal hit his nose. It was Remy… and someone who wasn't Marie. Logan kicked the door in, and saw Remy making out and groping one of the female students.  "You asshole!" Logan yelled. Charging at Remy, Logan grabbed his throat. "How could you do this to Rogue!"

Remy coughed, and grabbed Logan's wrist. He didn't budge. "What do you care? Rogue's wit me, she don't want some animal like you."

Logan snapped. He punched Remy in the jaw, shattering it. Remy slumped to the ground in obvious pain. Logan kicked him in the gut repeatedly.

"Logan, what are you doing!?" Marie yelled, standing outside the door with a shocked expression.

"Marie he…"  
  


"Gambit minding his own business, and the Wolverine just attacks me. Saying you were his." Remy chocked out through the pain of his broken jaw.

"Marie that's not…"

"What the hell is going on?" Scott said, stopping as he passed Remy's room. Scott glanced at Remy, slumped against the wall. "Logan, what the hell did you do?"

"Gambit be sitting in his room, and Wolverine attack him." Remy repeated to Scott. He winced from the pain in his jaw.

"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" Logan roared, "You were cheating on Rogue, and I beat the shit outta ya."

"Scott, can you take Remy to the med lab?" Marie asked. She was crouched near Remy, stroking his hair.

"Sure." Scott walked over to Remy, and shot Logan a murderous look. Scott always knew Logan was a loose cannon, but her never expected him to attack one of the team over petty jealousy. He helped Remy to his feet, slung Remy's arm around his shoulder, and started towards the door.

"I'll be down to see ya in a minute Remy. I need to talk to Logan." Marie said. She looked at Logan, with utter disgust and anger written on her face.

"Look Marie…"

"Shut up Logan!" Marie yelled. "I can't believe you! How could you do that!?"

"Marie, he was cheating on you. I just…"

"Bullshit!" Marie snapped. "If he was cheating on me, who was he doing it with? Himself! That's called masturbation Logan, not cheating! You should know that!"

Logan looked around the room. The girl was gone. She must have left before Marie showed up.

"Look Marie, I know what masturbation is!" Logan yelled, getting angrier by the second. "He was in here with another woman. She must have left…"

"Oh yes how convenient. She leaves right before I show up!"

"Marie don't you trust me!"

"No over Remy!"

Logan stopped, shocked. She trusted Remy over him? He saved her life twice, was inside her head, her best friend, and he loved her. But she trusted that damn Cajun more than him.

"I never thought you would let your jealousy go so far Logan," Marie continued "Your supposed to be my friend!"

"I am your friend Marie."

"Not anymore." Marie grabbed the chain hanging around her neck, and yanked it off. It was Logan's dog tag. She never took it off. It was his only link to his forgotten past, and he gave it too her. She suddenly couldn't stand it. "I'm not friends with fuckin' animals." She spat, throwing the dog tag at Logan. It hit him in the forehead, cutting him. It healed instantly.

Logan crouched to the ground and picked up his dog tag. He clutched it in his hand, and turned pleading eyes up at Marie. "Marie…"

"I don't want to speak to you Logan. I don't even want to look at you." Marie turned and ran out of the room.

Logan sat on the floor unmoving. He fucked up big time. He should have figured he would. He always did. And now Marie hated him. She called him an animal. 

Logan stood up and walked out of Remy's room. He could barely breath. One though kept repeating in his head. _~She hates me, she hates me, she hates me…~_

(To be continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** The second Chapter. 

_~Thoughts~_

_Telepathic Speech_

Chapter 2 

Logan would have left. Hell, he wanted to leave. Marie hated him. She hasn't talked to him in six weeks. Not a single word. But he promised to protect her, and he kept his promises. And he couldn't protect her if he wasn't here. So he stayed, to make sure she was all right. He watched her in and around the mansion, and looked out for her on missions. Even if she didn't notice, or care.

Other than that, Logan stayed in the attic of the mansion, his new room. He moved his stuff up there, which was very little, and made it his room after Marie told him he was too close to her. Their rooms used to be right next to each other.

Logan sat next to the attic window, and peered out into the yard. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and a light breeze swayed the trees. It was beautiful out, even if Logan could give a shit. He was focused on Marie, sitting on a bench, cuddling with Remy. She looked happy. Hell, she **_was_** happy. No thanks to him. It was all because of that damn Cajun. He really did seem to make her happy. Logan was at least thankful for that, he always wanted to see her happy.

He knew deep down it was better this way. He would have only hurt Marie in the end, even worse than he already has. He fucked up any relationship he had. True, he barely had any relationships in his remembered life, but he still managed to fuck those up.

He also knew he had absolutely nothing to offer her. He was a man with no past and no future. He was violent, short tempered, and generally pissed off all the time. And he couldn't stay in one place for too long. Not great characteristics for a relationship. He thought he could change for her, but he knew that would have never happened. His personality was the only thing he had, and it would be hard to give up, or change, even if he wanted to.

He was destined to live his seemingly endless life alone. And he couldn't stop feeling sorry for himself. And he fucking hated feeling sorry for himself. He grabbed his bottle of whiskey, and chugged it.

________________________________________________________________________

Marie sat on the bench in Remy's arms. She looked towards the forest, gazing at the leaves changing color as winter approached. Despite it being early October, it was relatively warm outside, which meant she could wear less clothing, something she did as often as possible since she learned how to control her mutation. Walking around covered head to toe in clothing for four years tended to do that to a person, or so she thought.

Remy shifted his weight under her, and let out a sigh. Marie was generally happy, but something was missing. She really didn't know what it was, and that bugged her.

"Rogue," Remy began "Remy needs to go to town for a few days. And he has to leave now."

"Now? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Marie asked.

"Remy know you would be upset chere, and he was avoiding it as long as possible."

"Ok, fine. Go."

"Petite, please don't be upset."

"I'm not." Marie lied. Remy was leaving on these trips more and more, and she was beginning to wonder what they were really for. The professor never sent him on them. A thought of him cheating on her popped in her head, but she immediately pushed that away.

Remy got up, and gently kissed Marie on the check. "Remy will see you later chere."

"Ok. Have fun." She bit out, hoping Remy didn't notice how upset she suddenly was. She watched as Remy walked away, without even giving her a second glance, upsetting her more. She needed to talk to someone. She used to always talk to Logan when she had problems, and he would always listen, trying to help her out as much as he could. In fact, Logan was always did anything she ever needed, and asked nothing in return. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She missed him.

"Hey Roguey! How you doing?" Jubilee exclaimed, bouncing over to Marie.

"Hey Jubes." Marie replied sadly.

"What's wrong Chica? Is it Remy?"

"Yeah. He left again, on another one of his 'business' trips."

"He's been doing that a lot lately huh?"

"Yeah."

Jubilee looked at her friend. There was something else. Marie would not appear to be this upset if Remy was just going into town a lot. Unless… "Do you think he is cheating on you?"

Marie tried to push that thought down, but she couldn't. She trusted Remy. "I don't know. I trust him, I really do, but…"

"But?"

"Sometimes when he gets home from these trips, he smells like sex and other women."

Jubilee gave her a puzzled look.

"I still have some of Logan's senses," Marie said, tapping her nose "They're not nearly as strong as his, but they are strong that I can smell that on Remy."

"Why would he be cheating on you?" Jubilee asked. It's not that she liked Remy. In fact, she would not put it past Remy to be the unfaithful type. But she wondered why he would cheat on Marie.

"Probably because…because I haven't had sex with him." Marie blushed, and turned her head away.

"You haven't had sex with him!? I mean after all that time where you couldn't touch, I figured you two would be going at it like jackrabbits."

"I've done stuff with him." Marie quickly replied. "I just haven't had sex with him. I mean Jubes; I'm a virgin, which makes it a big deal. And add to the fact touch in itself for me is a **huge** deal…it just makes it a lot more complicated."

"Yeah, I guess you got a point." Jubilee forgot that even though Marie could now touch without any worries, she was still, for lack of a better word, touchy on the subject. Even if she always wore as little of clothing as possible. "I guess that would be a good reason for him to cheat on you." Jubilee slapped her hand over her mouth, not believing she said that out loud.

Marie's face fell. "You're right."

"Rogue I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's ok." Marie stared towards the mansion, up at the attic window.

"Why do you trust him?"

"What?"

"Why do you trust Remy? It seems like you're pretty sure he is cheating on you."

"Oh. Well…" Marie looked up at the attic window again. "I guess it's because I have too."

Jubilee snorted. "Have to? You have to? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. You don't"

"Yes I do, I threw away my friendship with Logan for my trust in Remy." Marie looked down at her hands, hiding her face. She felt terrible. Her boyfriend was cheating on her, and she no longer had her best friend **because **of said boyfriend.

"Dude, your friendship with him is not over. Have you seen the guy? Ever since you guy's had that fight, he's been all miserable and cranky. More than normal. And that's a lot. Just tell him your sorry. Simple." Jubilee said, snapping her gum.

"It's not that simple Jubes. I don't think he will for give me."

"Why not?"

Marie shifted her weight. She never told anyone this, and she wasn't sure she should tell anybody, even Jubilee, now.

"Well?" Jubilee asked impatiently.

"Look Jubes, what I'm about to tell you is secret. You can't tell anybody. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Before Logan and Remy had that fight, Logan told me he was in love with me."

Jubilee was stunned. She always knew Logan was in love with Rogue. Hell, any idiot could see that. But she never knew Logan actually told her. "Why didn't you tell me? That's like, huge news! What did you say to him?"

"I told him I loved him, but not like that. I told him I loved him like a brother."

Jubilee laughed. "Bullshit Rogue. Everyone knows you're totally head-over-heels in love with him. Even now."

"Well at the time, I thought I was in love with Remy. So it's not like I lied to him or anything."

"And now?"

"No, I'm not in love with Remy. I know that."

"No, not Remy. Are you in love with Logan?"

"I don't know. Marie answered honestly.

"Well there is only one way to find out. Go talk to him."

"That's the thing Jubes. I don't think he wants to talk to me. When I told him I loved him like a brother, he was hurt. I mean really hurt. I never saw him look like that before. And then with the whole thing with Remy, I told him I hated him. I called him an animal. And I threw his dog tag at him. God, Jubes I hurt him so much. I don't think he could ever forgive me."

"Then what have you got to lose? You guys aren't talking now. What's the worst that could happen?"

Marie blankly looked at Jubilee. She was right. What's the worst thing that could happen? Her and him not talking to each other? They weren't doing that now. "Your right." Marie said.

"Aren't I always?"

Marie stood up. "I'm going to talk to him right now."

Jubilee smiled. "You do that Chica."

Marie pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, and smoothed out her skirt. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and headed towards the mansion.

_All X-men, please report to the mission room immediately. _ Professor X's voice sounded in her head.

"Jubes, did you hear that?"

"Yep. Looks like we gotta play hero again. Let's go!" Jubilee began to run towards the mansion. Marie sighed. She would have to talk to Logan later.

(To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** The third Chapter. 

_~Thoughts~_

_Telepathic Speech_

Chapter 3 

Marie and Jubilee walked into the mission room with their uniforms on, taking their time. Apparently, they were the last ones there.

"Rogue, Jubilee, please have a seat." Scott said. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin the mission briefing."

Marie looked around the room. Bobby, Jean, Ororo, Hank, and Kurt were all seated around the table. Remy wasn't there, he was apparently still in town. _~Having sex with strange women.~ _Marie thought bitterly. She didn't see Logan anywhere.

"There is a small group of 'Friends Of Humanity' (FOH) members heading towards a mutant halfway house outside of Erie, Pa. We are to make sure the mutants, who are mostly children, are safe."

"Pretty simple huh?" Bobby commented.

"Simple maybe. But it is still dangerous." Jean said.

"Yes, it is dangerous," Scott began " That is why we will split up into two groups. Jean, Hank, Ororo, and Myself will be the first group. We are to intercept the FOH members directly. Logan, you will lead the second group, consisting of Bobby, Kurt, Jubilee, and Rogue. You are to go to the halfway house and protect the children."

"Whatever." Logan grunted.

Marie looked over at Logan, leaning against the wall in the far corner of the room. No wonder she didn't see him when she walked in. Jubilee was right though. He looked terrible. 

"Ok, any questions?" Scott asked. "No? Ok, My team will take the Blackbird. Logan, your team will take the Falcon. Everyone, keep communications with each team member at all times, got it?" Every nodded. "Ok, let's go."

________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Landed the Falcon a few hundred feet away from the house, in a clearing. The jet landed fairly soundlessly, but kicked dust, leaves and blades of grass into the air. Logan, Kurt, Marie, Jubilee, and Bobby all filed out quietly.

Logan pressed the com-link button on his leather uniform. "Cyclops, this is Wolverine. We are in position."

"Good. We will be arriving at our destination in a few minutes. Please keep me updated. Cyclops out."

Logan cracked his neck and looked at his team. He almost laughed. He was in charge of the damn kiddy team. Except for Kurt, everyone was younger than twenty-two. He sighed. He wanted to kick some ass. Instead, he was babysitting. He would have to 'discuss' that with Scott later.

"Nightcrawler, you take Jubilee and Iceman into the house to explain to those mutants why we are here, and make sure the building is secure. Rogue and I are gonna stay out here and keep a lookout."

"Ok." Nightcrawler said. He looked at Bobby and Jubilee. "Let's go." They headed towards the house.

Logan looked at Marie. She may hate him, but he was gonna make damn sure she was safe, and the best way to do that was to keep her in eyesight. Logan peered out into the woods, concentrating on the sounds and smell coming from them, and waited.

________________________________________________________________________

Scott landed the Blackbird about a mile away from the FOH's current position. Like usual, the landing was less than stellar.

"Ok," Scott began, "Everybody out." Jean, Hank and Ororo exited the Blackbird. Scott stood by the controls, and checked the plane's radar. The FOH group was about a mile away, South East from their current location.

"Wolverine, this is Cyclops. We have landed." Scott said through his com-link.

"Good for you." Logan snarled.

"I will keep in touch. Cyclops out." Scott replied, ignoring Logan's comment. It was commonplace for him. Scott exited the Blackbird, and stood in front of his team.

"The FOH members are about a mile away south East from here. With their current speed, they should be here in approximately twelve minutes. Storm, I want you to fly ahead and analyze exactly what we are up against."

"Yes Cyclops." Strong gusts of wind circled the team, as Ororo rose into the sky, and flew towards the mob.

"What do you think Scott?" Jean asked.

"It appears to be a small group. Smaller than usual. But they are still a threat. Most of those mutant's are kids."

"Sometimes a smaller, more maneuverable group is easier to penetrate enemy defenses." Hank said, scratching his nose.

"Yes, I suppose your right." Scott had a bad feeling. Usually the FOH pulled out all the stops when it came to attacking mutant housing.

Ororo landed behind Scott, startling him out of his train of thought. "The group is consistent of about twelve FOH members, and they are moderately armed with no vehicles." Ororo reported.

"Good. They shouldn't be too tough. Let's go intercept them. Storm and I will be in the front. Beast, you and Jean stay in the rear."

"Of course." Hank replied.

"Everyone ready?" Scott asked. They all nodded. "Ok. Let's go."

________________________________________________________________________

Logan kicked the ground in front of him, a rock flying out toward the trees. He was bored out of his mind. He wanted desperately to kick some FOH ass, he hated those guys. But no, he had to be a fucking babysitter.

"Nightcrawler." Logan said, tapping his com-link.

"Ya?"

"How those kids holding up?"

"Their scared mien friend. But they trust us."

"Good."

"Any sign of the FOH?"

"No. Can't hear or smell 'em."

"You sound disappointed."

"A little."

Kurt Laughed. "Well after the mission, I'll buy you a beer, that should cheer you up."

"Sounds good elf." Logan ended the transmission. She Marie hated him now; Kurt was Logan's only friend. Sure, everyone at the mansion was friendly with him, and he respected all of them, but he didn't consider any of them his friends. He simply didn't have friends, except for one or two exceptions.

Marie stood fifteen feet away from Logan, staring at him. He still looked so sad. Marie felt terrible. It was her fault. She needed to tell him how sorry she was, and that he was right about Remy. She still wasn't sure if she was in love with him, like Jubilee seemed to think, but she definitely missed his friendship.

"Logan? Can I ask you something?"

Logan's body twitched in surprise. Marie hasn't talked to him in weeks. She probably wants to tell him how much she hated him and couldn't be anywhere near him, so he would let her go inside. Bracing himself for the worst, he answered "Sure."

________________________________________________________________________

Scott blasted another FOH member, having his visor filter the blast to non-lethal intensity. Hank was engaged with a man in hand-to-hand combat, easily beating his by tossing him into another FOH member. Ororo flew high above the group, and called upon nature's elements and blew rain and large gusts of wind on them. Jean was standing behind them, using her telekinesis to keep some of the FOH off of Scott and Hank.

"Beast look out!" Jean yelled in warning, as Hank ducked a swing of a bat. Hank punched the offender in the jaw, sending him flying.

"Thank you for your assistance Jean." Hank said to the red head, smiling.

Scott took out another one, and ran towards his wife, to help her out with a group of three that suddenly converged on her. Jean and Scott disabled them quickly, Scott punching one in the gut and then upper cutting him in the jaw, and Jean telekinetically throwing the other two into one another. With the men down, Scott and Jean looked towards Hank and Ororo, to see if they needed any help.

Hank jumped up, grabbing a tree limb, and hurled him self curled up into a ball, at two more FOH members running towards him. He hit them with great impact, sending them tumbling in opposite directions. They were unconscious.

"Fall back!" The apparent leader of the FOH yelled. They began to retreat, with the conscience members grabbing and dragging the unconscious members behind them. 

"Storm, follow them!" Scott ordered. Ororo nodded, and flew into the sky, her white hair flapping in the wind.

Scott, Hank, and Jean stood in the field, catching their breath. Scott couldn't help but think how easy that was.

"They are gone." Ororo said, hovering in the air in front of them. "The got in their vehicles and sped off."

"Good." Scott said. The nagging thought at how easy that confrontation was still bugging him, he decided to voice his concern. "Anyone else think that was a little too easy?"

"Yes. They retreated rather quickly, and were not heavily armed." Hank replied.

"And the group was even smaller than we originally thought." Jean added.

"It was almost like…" Scott stopped speaking, the situation finally dawning on him. "It was almost like a distraction. A dummy group." The team looked at him, the expressions on their faces telling him they realized the same exact thing. "Everyone to the Blackbird now!" Scott yelled.

Scott tapped his com-link as they all ran back towards their jet. "Logan! Get the mutants and your team out of there! It's a trap!"

(To be continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** Just so you guys know, I probably won't be able to update this story for about a week. I have two midterms next week, and I work everyday after class, so opportunity to write will be very limited. I should have chapter 5 up by next Sunday.

_~Thoughts~_

_Telepathic Speech_

Chapter 4 

"Well?" Logan asked. "What did you want to say to me?"

Marie brushed her white streaks behind her ear. She was extremely nervous. She desperately wanted to talk and apologize to Logan, but she really didn't know what to say. Not to mention her fear that Logan would tell her to 'go to hell'. "Logan, I just wanted to…"

Logan's head snapped towards the woods. He stared at them intently.

Marie's eyes went huge. A sudden wave of fear rolled through her body. "Logan, what is it?"

He sniffed loudly, and started walking towards the woods. "I dunno. Something." Marie began to follow him, wanting to see whatever it was. "Stay her Marie."

"But Logan I can help."

"No. Stay…" The woods caught Logan's attention again, as a loud rumbling emitted from them. Suddenly, giant robots began to filter out of the trees, with their targets set on the mutant halfway house. "Shit! Sentinels!"

Logan's com-link buzzed to life "Logan!" It was Scott. "Get those kids and you team out of there! It's a trap!"

"No shit Cyke."

"What is it, a large group of FOH?" Scott asked.

"Sentinels. About fifteen of 'em."

"Shit. We are on our way. Get the children to a safe place."

"Hurry up." Logan said, finishing the conversation. Logan tapped his com-link. "Nightcrawler."

"Ya?"

"Get Jubilee and Iceman out here now! We got Sentinels approaching the house. You and Rogue take the kids to a safe place."

"Ok."

In the distance, Logan could see Jubilee and Bobby run out of the house, towards him and Marie. "Marie," Logan turned to look at her. "Go with Kurt." He ordered.

"No! I can help you!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can! I can fight!"

"Marie, these are Sentinels, not people or mutants. Your mutation won't do shit, and hand to hand fighting is pointless unless ya got a healing factor. And you don't. Now go with Kurt!"

Logan charged the Sentinels with his claws unsheathed, just as Bobby and Jubilee got to them. Logan took out one Sentinel right away, his adamantium claws making short work of it.  Bobby froze one with ice, and Jubilee blasted one with her mutant power.

Marie turned her head towards the house, and saw that Kurt was already moving the children towards a safer location, most likely the jet. He didn't need her help. Logan did.

Logan Jumped on another Sentinel, and dug his claws in it's back, slashing it for all he was worth. Just as he raise his fist in the air to plunge his claws in it again, another Sentinel grabbed him, and nearly crushed him with the force. It flung him into a tree, Logan hit it headfirst.

"Logan!" Marie yelled, running towards him. The Sentinel walked up to his limp form. A large, rotating blade came out of its hand, and swung it at Logan. The blade hit him in the waist.

"Ahh!!" Logan screamed in pain. If it weren't for his adamantium skeleton, he would have been cut in half.

Jubilee blasted the Sentinel attacking Logan, before it could do any more damage too him. He was dancing on the edge of consciousness already.

Marie finally reached him, and crouched by his side. She gasped in shock as she looked at his waist. It was healing, but not that quickly. "Logan?"

Logan groaned, Marie's voice making him more alert. Her safety was important. "Get…away…Marie…" He sat up, clutching his side, which was healing, but he noticed, not very quickly. He looked down at his flesh slowly knitting itself together. The blood loss was staggering.

Jubilee and Bobby continued to fight, taking out another Sentinel. _~They're doing all right for kids, ~_ Logan thought, _~I gotta help them. ~_ Logan tried to stand up, but agonizing pain from the damage he sustained shot through his body, and he fell to the ground, leaning against a tree. He tapped his com-link. "Cyclops." Logan Wheezed. "Hurry the hell up."

"We are landing now." Cyclops said, as the Blackbird flew overhead, landing a few yards away.

Logan sat unmoving on the ground, his back still leaning against a tree, letting his waist heal enough for him to move. "Marie, leave. Go with Kurt." 

"No! I can help!"

"The others are here." He nodded his head in the direction of the Blackbird. "We can handle it."

"But your hurt…" She pointed to his waist, which was still taking longer to heal than she liked.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"But…"

"What the fuck do you care for!?" He snarled. "You're fine! And don't you wanna stay that way so you can fuck Remy!" He knew it was a low blow, but he didn't care. She already hated him, and if getting her angry got her to leave and get out of harms way, he was all for it.

Marie backed away from Logan, unshed tears in her eyes. Jubilee was wrong. He hated her. Not that she could really blame him for it. She hated herself for what she did to him.

"Marie, look out!" Logan dove at Marie, shoving her out of the way of a Sentinel blast. Unfortunately, Logan wasn't so lucky. The blast hit him directly, burning much of his flesh off. Logan screamed and tried to move, when he just completely stopped. He was unconscious. Or dead.

Marie didn't know which. She was on the ground, staring at his limp and burnt body, to shocked to move. He had saved her life. Again. Even though Logan hated her, he still saved her life.

"Rogue!" Scott blasted the Sentinel that attacked Logan. It was going after Marie. She didn't even notice. "Rogue?" Scott kneeled next to Marie. "What's wrong?"

Marie pointed to Logan, lying on the ground, the flesh all over his body completely burned. She even saw some of his adamantium-laced bones. And he wasn't healing. "I think Logan's dead." She whispered.

Scott looked at Logan, and almost threw up. He was in bad shape. _Jean! Get over here! Logan is hurt badly! _Scott yelled telepathically to his wife. Scott got stood up, and helped Marie to her feet. They walked towards Logan. "Rogue, what happened?"

"He shoved me out of the way of a Sentinel blast. It hit him." Marie said quietly.

Scott bent over to try and drag Logan out of harm's way, but could barely move him. Over three hundred pounds of metal and muscle, that was now dead weight was difficult to move.

Suddenly, more Sentinels stormed out of the woods, directly behind Logan. "Shit!" Scott yelled, as he blasted as many as he could. They just kept coming. "Where the hell did these come from?!"

One of the Sentinels that Scott wasn't blasting grabbed Logan. "X gene confirmed." It's computerized voice stated. "Extracting mutant." The fuel jets on the Sentinels feet came to life, and with Logan in its hand, the Sentinel began to fly off in the horizon.

"NO!!" Marie yelled, running after it, after Logan. Scott shot red beams at it, but missed each time, until it was far out of his reach. The Sentinel was fast. Seeing Marie running after it, Scott grabbed her by the arm. "Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling against his hold.

"He's gone!" Scott yelled. "We can't get him now, you'll get yourself killed!"

More Sentinels came out of the woods, and the X-men were now seriously outnumbered. "Kurt! Are the children safe?" Scott said into his com-link.

"Ya. They are onboard the Falcon with me."

"Ok, as soon as Jubilee and Bobby board, leave!"

"What about Logan?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok."

Scott tapping his com-link again, allowing all the team members to hear him. "Fall back!" He yelled. "Everyone to their planes!" Scott watched as the X-men began to retreat to their respective jets, and grabbed Marie. "C'mon Rogue."

"No!" She screamed. "We are not leaving him!"

"We have to." He said, picking Marie up and running towards the Blackbird. Marie began punching his in the chest.

"You are a coward! He wouldn't leave any of us! How could you do this! Put me down!" Marie yelled into his ear.

"We are not leaving him. We just need to get to safety. We will find him." Scott's words calmed down Marie a little, but she was still hurt and angry. The only reason Logan wasn't there was because of her and her stupidity. She should have listened to him and went with Kurt. Then he would have not had to get hit by a Sentinel blast to save her life.

As soon as Scott and Marie entered the Blackbird, Ororo took off. Placing Marie in a seat, Scott looked out the front of the jet to see the Falcon taking off as well.

"Kurt, everything ok?" Scott asked through his com-link.

"Ya."

"Good."

"What about Logan?" Kurt asked. "Where is he?"

"I'm working on it." Scott said, ending the communication. "Jean." Scott said, turning to look at his wife. "Find Logan."

Jean nodded, and concentrated on finding Logan's mental presence. Although she was not nearly as powerful as the professor, especially with him using Cerebro, she still had quite a range when she concentrated. "Scott." She said, looking worriedly at Marie. "I can't sense anything."

(To be continued…) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** Next chapter. Joy.

_~Thoughts~_

_Telepathic Speech_

Chapter 5 

Roberts walked quickly down the dark hallway, his boots thudding heavily against the cool cement. The Sentinels had returned from the mission, and Roberts had to make his report. The General was not a patient man.

The door to the control room of the facility swooshes open, and he stepped into the room, and coughed. A burly man with glasses and a neatly trimmed goatee turned on his heal, and gave Roberts and icy stare. "What is it?" He bit out.

Roberts shifted his weight nervously. "The Sentinels have returned Sir."

The Generals eyes seemed to come to life, while the rest of his body remained motionless. "And?"

Roberts cleared his throat. He was scared to death of the General. He has seen how maliciously he has treated mutants at this facility, and he would not put it past the man to do that to a human, if he was angry enough. "Sir, we were unable to acquire any of the mutant children from the safe house. The X-men got involved, and the FOH's distraction was, unfortunately, not enough. They got away before the Sentinels could acquire any."

"What!?" The General pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Roberts, pressing the nuzzle of it firmly against his forehead. "Give me one reason not to fucking kill you," He said coldly, "I needed those mutants for my experiments."

Roberts was sweating profusely. "Sir, we didn't get any of the children, but we did manage to retrieve a mutant."

"One mutant? What the hell do I need one mutant for? I need many mutants, mutant children to be exact. I don't see how this alleviates your fuck-up."

"I think you will be pleased with this one."

The General lower his gun, and glared at Roberts. "Oh really?" He said unbelievingly.

"Yes. I'll take you to him now. He is still unconscious, but we have him bound and locked up."

"I don't see how this is supposed to please me."

"Well, he is an X-man Sir. A rather powerful one."

"**_It. It _**is an X-man. Mutants are _not_ human." The General followed Roberts, still somewhat angry. Finding out that the Sentinels did catch one mutant, an X-man no less, was good news. But he really needed a range of young mutants and their different powers for his experiments. He should have known Roberts would fuck up. He should have never left him in charge of this mission. And him using the FOH? The General hated those bastards. They just blindly killed mutants, mutants that he could have tortured and experimented on. Those FOH had no vision.

Roberts led the General into the room with the mutant, holding his breath. "Here he is."

The General thought about reminding Roberts the mutant was an **_it_**, not a **_him_**, when the figure in the cage caught his gaze. The mutant's flesh was badly burned and scarred, but it was healing. Right before his eyes. Its hair was a very dark brown, almost black in color, and it came it what seemed like two points. It also seemed to be growing long sideburns on its burned face. The mutant seemed very familiar. The General took of his glasses, and rubbed his eyes, in an attempt to see more clearly. It was not possible. This mutant couldn't be **_him_**. When he placed his glasses back on, he noticed a shiny metal dog tag hanging around the mutant's neck. "Wolverine." The general whispered, a wicked smile spreading across his features. It **_was _**him.

________________________________________________________________________

"Well? Did you find him professor?" Marie nervously asked, as professor Xavier wheeled out of Cerebro.

Xavier looked around at his X-men. All of them were there, waiting for any information regarding Logan. He returned his gaze to Marie, a sad expression on his face. "I was unable to locate Logan anywhere."

"Are you sure professor?" Scott asked, glancing at Marie. He knew Logan and Marie weren't exactly on good terms, but their bond was unbreakable. And her reaction to leaving Logan indicated that she wasn't taking his absence, and possibility of him being hurt, very well.

"Yes."

"Like, how is that possible professor. I thought you could find any mutant on the planet with that thing." Jubilee said, jerking her thumb in the direction of Cerebro.

"Not entirely true jubilation. I cannot locate Magneto when he wears his helmet. It is designed to block my brainwave patterns."

"Isn't he the only one who knows how to block Cerebro? And he's in jail." Jean replied.

"Yes, he is the only one who knows, unless he has shared that information with someone else, which I believe is untrue." Xavier answered.

"Then why can't you find him?" Marie asked, her nerves on a razor-thin edge.

Xavier looked at Marie, remorse written all over his face. The rest of the team looked at her as well, the same expression on their faces. Marie glanced at all of them, and knew what they were thinking. "No…" Marie whispered. "Logan's not…"

"Rogue, there is a chance that he might be alive, but it grieves me to inform you that it is a very slim chance…"

"No!" Marie yelled at Xavier. "He is not dead! You can't give up on him!"

"I did not say he was gone Rogue, and we are certainly not giving up on him. I will continue my search, as well as the rest of the team. Bu you must understand Rogue, the chance of him indeed being alive is small. You must understand…"

"No! I will not understand!" Hot tears began streaking down her face. "I will not accept that answer! He has saved my live so many times…"

"He's saved all of our lives Rogue. I know how hard this is for you… it's hard on all of us." Scott said in his most comforting voice.

Marie glared at Scott angrily. "This is _your_ fault! You left him! I could have helped him!"

"Child…" Ororo put an arm around Marie's shoulders, desperate to calm her friend. "We all care for Logan. Blaming Scott won't bring him back."

"He is not dead" Marie turned on her heel, and ran out of the room, unable to stop crying. _~He's not dead. ~_ She thought. _~He's not. ~_

"Chere, wait!" Remy yelled, quickly following Marie. He just got back from the city a few hours ago, to the team and mansion in general in a somber mood. Because of Logan. Remy didn't like Logan, not just for breaking his jaw a few months ago, but because he loved Marie. And Remy didn't like that one bit. But Marie was friends with Logan, even if they weren't exactly on speaking terms right now. They had a very strong bond.

Kurt, waiting until Marie and Remy were out of the room and out of earshot, looked at Xavier. Logan couldn't really be dead. Logan was his friend, and he could survive anything. "Professor? Do you think he is really dead?"

Xavier let out a sigh, suddenly looking much older than he was. "Sadly, yes."

________________________________________________________________________

Marie sat in the garden, staring at the flowers. She could only think of Logan, and how happy he made her, and how safe she felt around him. Until she screwed it up. He wasn't dead though. She would not accept that. She would find him and bring him home. And tell him how sorry she was for everything, and tell him she loved him.

She knew that she loved him now, without question. Just the thought of him being dead, a thought she didn't even believe, tore her up inside. She needed to be around him, see him, and hear him. She needed him period. She didn't really know how to describe love, but she'd be damned if what she felt for him wasn't it.

"Petite?" Remy stood behind her, a worried expression on his face.

"What do you want Remy?"

"Remy worried about you Rogue."

"Leave me alone."

Remy ignored her, and walked from behind and sat next to her on the wooden bench. He gently touched her face, and turned her head to meet his gaze. He stared into her bloodshot eyes. "Remy sorry about de Wolverine."

"His name is Logan, and he is alive." She bit out, getting angry.

"Petite… you have to accept that he is…"

"He is not dead _Gambit_, and you better leave right now. You are the absolute last person I want to see."

"But chere, Remy is your boyfriend. It is his job to make sure your ok."

"Is it your job to fuck other women too?" Marie said harshly.

"Remy don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!" She screamed. "I know you cheated on me! I can smell sex and women on you when you come back from these trips. I can smell it on you now." Marie laughed bitterly. "You ever hear of taking a shower after sex?"

Remy looked at Marie stunned. She knew? Because she could smell it on him? How was that possible?

Marie, sensing his question, answered it. "I still have some of his senses. Logan, who is _not_ dead."

"Petite, Remy sorry. Those women mean nothing. Remy's heart belongs to you."

"Leave Remy. It's over. I don't want to see you."

"But Petite…"

"I am not your 'petite', so never call me that again. Now leave me alone."

Remy hung his head in defeat. He loved her. And he knew she loved him. How could she not? She was just upset about Wolverine. He would give her time to grieve, and then he would get her back. After all, he always gets what he wants.

________________________________________________________________________

The General stood in the dank cell, smiling wickedly from ear to ear. After eighteen years, he finally had the Wolverine back. His greatest work. He never thought he would see him again.

"What did you tie him down with?" The general asked Roberts, knowing it would be something wholly inadequate.

"Nylon straps."

The General snorted. He was right. "Get the adamantium shackles. Use those."

"The adamantium shackles? Don't you think that is a little excessive?"

The General almost laughed. He once tied Wolverine down with something less than adamantium shackles. Wolverine broke free, and killed everyone who worked at the facility, except for him, in an unholy rage. The blood and gore was everywhere, mostly on Wolverine himself, and those claws of his. That's how Wolverine escaped the Generals grasp. "No."

Roberts grabbed the shackles, and began placing them on Wolverine. When he was finished, Wolverine began to wake up, almost completely healed. "What the fuck!" Roberts said startled. How could this guy be moving?

The General ordered them all to get out; he needed some time alone with this subject. All of the men agreed, none more so than Roberts. Seeing the General's reaction to that mutant and how it could possibly move after those injuries, even if he could heal, freaked him out.

After the men had left, the General turned his gaze back to Logan. "Hello Wolverine."

Logan, his mind sill foggy, tried to focus his bleary eyes but couldn't. Agitated at that, he tried to sit up, when he realized he was held down. "What the fuck?" He snarled, yanking at the bonds he couldn't see.

The General laughed. "Good luck with those shackles Wolverine. They are made of adamantium, you know how strong that is."

"Who the fuck are you!? Where the fuck am I!?" Logan roared.

"Now, now, Wolverine. Your back home. You're back where you belong. In project Weapon X."

"What the fuck is Weapon X?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember?" The General laughed wickedly. "You are."

It hit Logan like a ton of bricks. The mutant halfway house. The Sentinels. Marie. He was back in the lab. _~Oh God, Marie.~_ Logan thought. _~She can't be here, she can't.~_

"So I guess you sent those Sentinels huh. To get me?" God, Marie had to be ok. He would gladly die if it meant she was ok. He couldn't let her go through what he did.

"No you my dear boy. Actually, I was after the children. But we only got you. Which, is very good news. I never knew you became an X-men. I have been looking for you for eighteen years."

Logan relaxed, a little. Marie wasn't there. He was the only one who got captured. Thank God. "So, what the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to become the killing machine I designed you to become."

"Fuck you. I won't do shit."

"I have ways of making you follow orders."

"Don't matter."

"Everyone has a breaking point Wolverine. And I will find yours." The General laughed again, and headed toward the door.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt."

"I can't see you."

The General walked right in front on Logan, and leaned he head as closely as the cage would allow.

Logan _knew_ him. He knew he knew him. He searched his jumbled mass of memories, when a name popped into his head. "Stryker."

(To be continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** I just want to thank everyone who has given me great feedback, and I hope I don't disappoint any of you in the coming chapters.

_~Thoughts~_

_Telepathic Speech_

{{Marie's Mind}}

Chapter 6 

"Well Johnson, any progress?" Stryker asked.

Johnson, the lab's main doctor and Stryker's most trusted associate, shuffled papers on his clipboard and coughed nervously. Even though Stryker treated Johnson better than anyone else, he was still terrified of him. Especially when he had 'unfortunate' things to report. "Well sir, there has been very little progress with Weapon X."

Stryker looked annoyed. "Little progress with what? His memory wipe, or his cooperation?"

"Both."

Stryker slammed his fist into the near wall, cursing under his breath. Wolverine was beginning to be a problem. "What the hell is taking so long!? It's been ten weeks! It only took three weeks to wipe his memory the last time, and _that_ was longer than it took the others."

Johnson swallowed loudly, and played with his necktie, something he always did when he was nervous. And he sure as hell was nervous now. "I don't know sir. It might be that because his memory was wiped already, he is naturally more resistant. Especially if he is holding on to his memories. That, and we seem to have yet to find his breaking point. He has yet to give up. If he gives up hope, his mental shields should cave, and wiping his memory should be easy."

"We have done about everything to that animal that we can!" Stryker was fuming now. What the hell could Johnson be talking about? Haven't found his breaking point yet? Stryker has done horrible things to him. Removing his organs, skinning him, burning him, beating him senseless. Hell, he even had some of the guards sexually assault him. And Wolverine was awake and conscious for all of it. He even drowned Wolverine, repeatedly, which is what broke him in the first time, and made his mind easy to wipe clean.

"Maybe we are going about this in the wrong manner." Johnson said, looking over his notes again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it seems physical pain does nothing…"

"What are you talking about? You have heard his screams of pain. It's definitely hurts him."

"Yes, physically, it hurts him. But not mentally or emotionally. Tell me sir, have you ever heard him beg or yell for you to stop?"

Stryker thought for a moment. "No."

"Well there you go. It may hurt him, but not on an emotional level. Which, as anyone can tell you, emotional pain is much harder to deal with and recover from than physical. It seems that he is, well, somewhat used to the physical pain, that it doesn't really effect him emotionally anymore."

"Ok, we can't mentally break him with physical pain. So then what?"

"Psychological. I suggest we bring in one of the telepaths, and probe his mind. Find out what he cares about the most, his strongest emotional attachment. And use that against him."

Stryker felt stupid. Why the hell didn't he think of that? "Good idea Johnson. Go get a telepath. Make it…" He flipped through the numbers of the mutants he had. "…Mutant 1-7-B. He is our strongest telepath.

"Yes sir."

Stryker sat in the control room of the lab, and peered out through the glass at an unconscious Wolverine. Stryker smiled. Wolverine, used to pain? Stryker knew he was the one to make him that way. Wolverine turned out better than he originally thought. A natural-born killer who could heal from anything, and ignore pain. The perfect weapon.

Johnson walked back into the room, pushing mutant 1-7-B in front of him in a wheelchair. Johnson looked around for Stryker

"Johnson." Stryker said over the intercom, startling him.

Johnson looked into the control room. "Yes sir?"

"Get on with it."

Johnson let out an exasperated sigh. Damn, but Stryker was impatient. He just walked into the room! And Stryker was already ordering him to…

"Johnson!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir." Johnson fiddled with his papers again, and continued to speak. "I'm going to have mutant 1-7-B link my mind to Weapon X's, so I can see into his thoughts and dreams and determine…"

"I know what the fuck mutant 1-7-B can do! I _created _it. Just get started."

"Right, sorry."

Stryker watched as mutant 1-7-B eyes became focused, yet distant, as it linked Johnson's mind to Wolverine's. Johnson was concentrating fiercely, occasionally writing something down on his ever-present clipboard. Stryker laughed. If Johnson ever lost that damn clipboard, he would probably lose his mind.

About fifteen minutes passed, and the link was suddenly broken, Johnson swayed a little, apparently quite dizzy. "Finished?" Stryker asked.

Johnson, trying to regain some composure, shook his head. "Yes."

"Then get you dumb ass in here!" Stryker yelled, as he looked for his radio. Finding it, he flipped it on. "Roberts!" he barked. "Get your ass to the main lab area and take mutant 1-7-B back to it's holding cell."

"Yes sir." Came the muffled reply.

Johnson entered the control room just as Stryker finished his conversation with Roberts. Johnson sat in the closest chair, he mind still exhausted.

"Well?" Stryker asked impatiently.

"Weapon X's mind is so full of anger and rage, it's truly staggering." Johnson said mutely, as images from Wolverine's mind assaulted him. Pain, death, anger, rage, all towards Stryker and the others at the facility. And the mutant's Magneto and Sabertooth. As well as many other brutal images and thoughts. Wolverine hated everybody. Including himself, which he seemed to hate more than anything.

Stryker snorted. "What the hell do I care for? Did you find something that we could use? Or does he not care about anything."

"I did find something," Johnson began, shaking Wolverine's thoughts from his head. "It seems that Weapon X's mind, his existence is blackness. The blackness is anger, pain, rage, sorrow… about every negative emotion a person can feel."

"Then why is it so hard to erase his mind? It seems like he has nothing."

"No, he does have something. In the 'blackness', there are spots of brightness. It's what keeps him sane, makes him want to live. It's probably the only thing we could possibly use."

"Well what the hell is it?"

"His love for a mutant woman named 'Marie'."

________________________________________________________________________

The mission hadn't gone well, and now Marie was in the infirmary, fighting for her life.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, really. Stop some reengage mutants from causing a riot. Simple. But when the X-Men arrived, things went from simple to dangerous very quickly.

Scott, and the other X-Men, tried to talk the group of mutants out of doing anything rash. Quite simply, Scott told them if they attacked humans, they would prove them right, that mutants _are _dangerous and need to be dealt with. Many of the mutants, most of them no more than twenty years old, listened to Scott, and backed down. Most of them.

A mutant woman by the name of Carol Danvers, refused to listen, and ran towards a small group of humans, coming out of a nearby movie theater.

As a gut reaction, Marie tackled Carol, and hung on to her waist, when Carol rose into the air, and began flying.

Marie was shocked, and was hanging on to her for dear life. She had no idea this 'Carol' could fly. As they rose higher into the air, Carol began to frantically kick her legs to get Marie odd of her. Apparently, her super strength wasn't much use when you were flying quickly through the sky.

Carol was so engrossed in the task of getting the pesky little bitch off her, she never saw the police, who had come to the scene, anticipating a riot. Seeing Carol in the air, an officer shot a beanbag from the riot gun at her. It hit her in the face, knocking her out. Carol and Marie went hurtling toward the ground.

The impact knocked both Marie and Carol unconscious, and as Scott and the other X-Men ran over towards them, they saw Marie laying on top of Carol, draining her of life. Marie had to be conscious to control her 'gift'. Panicking, Kurt teleported over to Marie, and yanked her off Carol. It was too late. Carol was dead, and Marie was going into seizures. Jean managed to sedate her, and the X-Men flew back to the mansion.

________________________________________________________________________

"Professor, what's wrong?" Jubilee bit her nails, pacing nervously. Her best friend was lying on a bed in the med-lab, thrashing around and yelling out things that made no sense.

"Rogue is fighting Carol for control over her mind." The Professor answered, his words full off worry. "It would seem that since Rogue touched Carol for so long, Rogue absorbed her entire mind, not just a part of it."

"Can't you do anything?" Jubilee continued to watch her friend, and she saw the internal war she was waging. It did not look good.

"I have tried my dear, but I cannot reach her. She essentially has two complete minds occupying one space, not to mention the other personalities she has absorbed. Her mind is too chaotic."

"So what can we do?"

"Let her know that we are here, and hope for the best."

________________________________________________________________________

{{Marie stood in the blackness. The endless blackness. She couldn't see anything. "Hello?" She called out, not expecting a response.

She heard a cynical laugh, how close it was, she couldn't tell, but she knew the general direction. She strained her eyes, in a vain attempt to see anything. It didn't work. "Hello?" She repeated.

"Hello Rogue." A woman stepped out of the blackness, and stood face to face with Marie.

"Carol?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?" Marie looked around, still nothing. "Why are you here?"

"We are in your mind Rogue. You killed me."

"What?"

"You killed me, you little bitch! You drained the life out of me!"

Marie was shocked. She didn't remeber that. She knew they fell. But after that, nothing. "I…I didn't… I didn't kill you."

Carol Laughed. "Yes you did. That poison skin of yours killed me."

"No. I can control it."

"Apparently, not when you are unconscious. But that doesn't matter. It's my body now." Carol lunged at Marie, and began to strangle her. Marie tried to fight back, but she just wasn't strong enough.

"Help!" Marie chocked out. "Somebody help me!" She didn't know whom she was yelling to.

Carol laughed. "Who's going to help you bitch? This is your mind."

Marie wrapped her hands around Carol's wrists, and yanked. They didn't budge. Carol was still choking her. "Please…stop…"

"You're dead Rogue. It's only fair, after all. You killed me. Now I kill you, and take over your mind and body."

Marie felt like she was fading, fading into nothingness. She figured that's what it feels like when your mind dies. "Help…"

"Get the fuck offa her!" Logan lunged out of the blackness, and tackled Carol off of Marie.

Marie gasped for air, and sat up. "Logan?" She whispered.

Logan turned his head, and looked at Marie. "Marie, you gotta fight her!"

Marie looked over at Carol, who was hunched over and clutching her stomach. "I can't…"

"Marie, I can't do it. I ain't strong enough. It's only a fragment of me in here, remember? You gotta do it."

"You bastard!" Carol punched Logan in the jaw, and sent him flying. "You can't help her! This body belongs to me! ME!"

"Marie!" Logan yelled, "Fight her!"

Marie looking to Logan for strength lunged at Carol. They traded blows, and Marie grabbed Carol from behind. Carol slammed the back of her head into Marie's face, causing her to stumble backward. Carol took the opportunity to grab Marie's throat again.

"Logan…" Marie gasped.

"Marie fight her! You're stronger than this!"

Marie looked at Logan, seeing the pain and worry written all over his face. Summoning strength she didn't know she possessed, she kicked Carol off of her, and wrapped her hands around her throat, choking her.

Carol frantically pulled at Marie's hands and wrists, but they didn't budge. "You can't do this!" She half gasped, half yelled. "You can't kill me a second time."

"I didn't mean to kill you the first time." Marie said calmly. "But you're trying to kill me. And I won't have it. I'm sorry that you died, but this is _my _body, and _my_ mind. Not yours."

Marie continued to choke Carol, until she faded away to nothingness. She was gone. Marie stared at her hands, not believing what she just did. "Logan…I killed her."

Logan embraced her, offering words of comfort. "You had to darlin'. I'm sorry that it's true, but you had to."

"I know. But I… I never killed anyone before. Let alone twice." She began to cry.

"It's ok." Logan picked her up in his arms, and Marie snaked her arms around his neck, clutching to him. Logan began rocking her, still offing words of comfort.

Marie sniffled. "Thanks for helping me. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah you coulda. Your strong Marie, never forget that, You don't need me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Hurting you like I did. I…" Marie paused contemplating. She knew this wasn't the 'real' Logan; this was the Logan in her head. But she needed to tell him anyway. "I love you."

Logan smiled. "I love you too. Be sure to tell myself that when you see me huh?" Even though the words really didn't make sense, she knew what he meant. Tell the real Logan how you feel when you see him.

"I will."}}

________________________________________________________________________

Marie's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around at her surroundings. She was in the med-lab at the mansion.

"Rogue?"

Marie turned her head towards the voice, and was staring at Jubilee. "Hey Jubes."

"That really you? It's not Carol?"

"Yeah. I won." She coughed.

"Rogue are you ok?" The Professor wheeled beside her bed.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Thank goodness. We were worried about you. I wish I could have done more to help, but your mind…"

"That's ok Professor, I had help." Professor X gave her a confused look. "Logan, well, the Logan in my head, helped me defeat her."

"I thought he disappeared from your mind?"

"So did I, but he showed up when I needed him." ~_Four times, ~ _She thought_ ~that's for times he's saved my life. ~ _

"Anything we can do for you chica?" Jubilee asked in a chipper voice.

"Yeah, you can get Logan. I want to see him." The Professor and Jubilee looked at her.

"Rogue," Professor X began, "You know we cannot find Lo…"

"Oh right," She cut him off, "I forgot."

"Rogue, maybe…"

"Can you guys leave for a little? I'm awfully tired."

"But of course. We will inform the team of the wonderful news. Get some rest."

"Yeah chica, get some shut-eye." Jubilee said, as her and the Professor left the med-lab.

Marie shut her eyes, and silent tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I love you Logan. And I _will_ tell you." She then fell to sleep, dreaming of him.

(To be continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** Sorry this chapter took so long and that it's so short, but work and school have gotten in the way. What are you gonna do? Oh and there are some pretty adult and dark situations in this chapter. It's nothing graphic, but you've been warned.

_~Thoughts~_

_Telepathic Speech_

Chapter 7 

Logan opened his eyes while swimming into consciousness. He was sore all over and had a pounding headache, which was not unusual in this place. It was from the drugs wearing off. He knew if Stryker and his cronies stopped pumping him full of drugs and let him regain consciousness, it was so they could torture and experiment on him. They always wanted him awake for that, so he could feel and see everything.

They door behind him opened, and Logan sniffed to see who it was. He couldn't smell anything, and he realized they must have slapped a collar on him. He cursed inwardly.

Stryker strode into his line of vision, with a wicked smile on his face. "How's my experiment today?"

"Fuck you."

"Ah, lingual as always I see." Stryker tapped his chin, and his smile grew broader. "I have a surprise for you Wolverine."

"Good. I was beginning to miss our time together." Logan bit out.

"Oh, I'll think you'll _love_ this surprise."

"Fuck you."

Stryker laughed, and turned on his radio. "Roberts!" He barked, "You can bring in the prisoner now."

The door opened, and Roberts drug in a young woman, who was tied up, and kicking and screaming. Roberts threw the girl to the ground in front of Logan. "No…" Logan growled.

"I believe you two know each other?" Stryker smirked. "If not, let me introduce you. Wolverine, this is Rogue; Rogue, this is Wolverine." Stryker laughed.

"Let her go!" Logan yelled. "I'll fucking kill you! Let her go!"

"Now, now Wolverine," Stryker said, grabbing Marie's bare arm, "It's your fault she is here."

"Marie! use your skin! Get the hell outta here!" Logan thrashed against the restraints, they didn't move. He did not care if he ever got out of this place, as long as Marie didn't have to go through the pain he did. He couldn't let that happen.

"Really Wolverine, are you that stupid? If I have a power suppressor collar for you, don't you think I have one for her?" Stryker held up Marie's arm, showing Logan a bracelet that looked exactly like the collar around his neck.

"You don't want her." Logan growled. "She's useless."

"Oh I have a use for her. A very good use."

Stryker dragged Marie to a steel table, threw her on it, and strapped her down. He turned back to Logan and looker him straight in the eyes. "I'll be right back." He left.

"Marie? Are you ok?" Logan looked at Marie. She was shaking and crying. "Marie?"

"No."

"Don't worry Marie. I'll find a way to get you out. I won't let them hurt ya."

"You can't do anything Logan."

"Marie don't worry, I'll find a-"

"It's your fault I'm here anyway." She whispered.

"What?"

"Stryker told me that you wouldn't cooperate. That's why I'm here. For leverage, I guess."

"Marie, I'm-"

"Why can't you leave me alone Logan?" Marie sobbed. " I don't love you, ok? I love Remy. But you just wouldn't let it go. I'm here because you love me. It's your fault." Marie continued to cry, and Logan was suddenly very angry with himself. Marie was right. It's his damn fault she's here. If he weren't such a bastard being obsessed with a twenty year-old woman, she wouldn't be here. She loved Remy, not him. "Marie… how would Stryker know? I never told him anything. You have to know I would never let them get ya."

"You don't think I have telepaths here Wolverine?" Stryker said, re-entering the room with three guards behind him. "I need to teach you a lesson. You are not a man. You are an animal, a weapon. For me to use as I see fit. I just had to find your weakness, the one thing you cared about." Stryker placed a hand on Marie's breast, and squeezed. "And I found it."

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Logan growled.

"Of course." Stryker said, walking to stand next to Logan. "I'm not the one who was going to do anything." Stryker turned to the tree guards, standing near Marie. "Do what you want men."

Logan watched in horror as the three guards took turns punching, kicking, and slapping Marie. She struggled against her straps, and yelled out in pain.

"You mother fuckers! Don't touch her!" Logan struggled against the adamantium bonds, the metal digging into his skin, making his blood drip down his arms. He didn't notice. All he noticed was Marie being beaten in front of him, with him being powerless to stop it.

"This is your fault Wolverine." Stryker whispered in his ear. "If you would have listened, and realized you are nothing more than a lab rat, she wouldn't be here."

Logan looked at Marie, who was crying uncontrollably. "Let her go, and I'll do whatever you want." Logan whispered.

Stryker, shocked at Logan's silent plea, smirked. It was working. "After they are finished with her, I will let her go. This is your punishment for not listening the first time."

The three guards, obviously tired of beating Marie, dropped there pants, and each took turns raping Her. Marie screamed Louder, and thrashed against the straps holding her down, begging for them to stop.

"No!!" Logan popped his claws, and began to try and hack his way through the adamantium bonds, or his own wrists. He didn't care which. Marie was being beaten and raped right in front of him, and it was his fault. All his fault.

"Ok, that enough. Get off that mutant bitch." Stryker commanded the guards. They complied. "Now, leave us alone." They guards left the room, and Stryker walked up to a sobbing and beaten Marie, with a pistol in his right hand. "Thank you my dear, you did well."

"Let her go." Logan stated lifelessly. "Let her go, and I will do whatever you want."

"I heard you the first time." Stryker sneered. "But I changed my mind." Stryker put the point of the pistol to Marie's temple, and cocked the gun.

"No!" Logan yelled. "Don't!"

"It's your fault Wolverine."

Logan looked at Stryker. "Kill me instead. Let her go and kill me."

"I need you, not her. After all, she is now useless to me, as you said earlier."

Logan looked into Marie's bloodshot eyes. "I'm so sorry darlin'. God I'm sorry. I love you."

Marie looked right back at Logan, and muttered her final words. "I hate you."

Stryker pulled the trigger, and the bullet entered Marie's skull with a sickening sound. She died instantly.

Logan roared in pain and anguish, and began to thrash against his restraints once again. Eventually giving up, Logan collapsed against the restraints, and to Stryker's surprise, Logan began to cry uncontrollably.

Logan didn't notice Stryker leave the room, or take Marie's body with him. She was dead. It was his fault, and she hated him for it. The last thing she ever said to him was 'I hate you', not that Logan blamed her. He hated himself, and for the first time in his remembered life, he cried. He kept repeating the same words, over and over. "It's my fault. It's my fault."

Stryker stood outside the lab door, grinning wickedly. He never dreamed seeing that bitch die would break him so totally. But apparently it had.

"I thought you weren't going to kill her." Johnson walked up to Stryker, and gazed at the dead mutant, although it was no longer Marie. The mutant now had red scaly skin, and green hair. "She was our best metamorph you know."

Stryker snorted. "So? We'll get another. Wolverine thought it was that Marie bitch, and he blames her death on himself, just like I hoped he would."

"Do you think it really worked?"

"Of course. He's in there crying, repeating 'My fault'. It worked better than I hoped."

"So we can wipe his mind now?"

"Only one way to find out." Stryker lead Johnson to the mutant holding cells, to get started on destroying the mutant known as Wolverine, and start creating Weapon X.

(To be continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** Chapter 8. Um… that's all I gotta say right now. Enjoy.

_~Thoughts~_

_Telepathic Speech_

Chapter 8 

Marie sat in the library, curled up into a ball on one of the many plush chairs. Clutching Logan's dog tag, she closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself, disregarding her current chain of thought.

"Rogue?"

Marie's eyes shot open. "Oh, hi 'Ro." 

"I didn't mean to startle you Rogue." Ororo said calmly. "Do you mind some company?"

"No, of course not."

Ororo walked gracefully to a chair near Rogue, and sat down. She looked at her friend with concerned eyes. Although Marie seemed to have been dealing with the absence of Logan much better, lately she has seemed more depressed, especially in private, when she thought no one was watching. Ororo and the others have even seen her sneak up into the attic, and spend the night in Logan's room. "A penny for your thoughts?" Ororo smiled lightly.

Marie smiled back. "It's nothing 'Ro." She looked at her hand, which held Logan's dog tag. Marie found it up in Logan's room a few weeks ago, and hasn't let it go since. An image of her throwing it at his head and yelling at him popped in her mind, and tears began to form in her eyes.

Ororo noticed Marie look at the dog tag. "Rogue, I know how you feel. We all miss him, and it is not your fault. And I know Logan does not and would not blame you. Besides, we will find him." Ororo gave Marie a soothing smile.

Marie shook her head. "No we won't 'Ro. Logan's dead. I know that."

"Rogue-"

"Tell me honestly 'Ro, do you think he is alive?"

"Child, you must not give up hope."

"He's been gone for a year and a half with no trace." The tears in her eyes began to fall freely. "I have to accept that he is gone."

Ororo didn't know what to say. When they first lost Logan, She was as convinced as Marie that they would find him, despite the doubtfulness everyone else felt, even the professor. But it has been a year and a half with no sign of him, and she had begun to seriously believe Logan was truly dead. The X-Men had raided many mutant testing facilities, never finding Logan, or any clues to his wereabouts. 

"Rogue, I-" Ororo was cut off by a telepathic message from the professor. The X-Men were needed for a mission. "Rogue did you-"

"Yeah."

Ororo smiled. "We must go to the mission room." Marie nodded, and followed Ororo to the locker room. They quickly changed, and Marie slipped Logan's dog tag around her neck, tucking it into her leather uniform. Ororo and Marie then went to the lowest level of the mansion, where the mission briefing room was, and entered.

Everyone else was already there, and as soon as Ororo and Marie sat down, the professor began to explain the situation.

"Thanks to my contacts, I have determined the location of another lab that experiments on mutants." Professor Xavier explained. "It is located in Northern Alberta, Canada."

Scott took over. "This base is rather large, in fact, we have reason to believe they may have as many as one hundred mutants in this facility." The room collectively gasped.

"One hundred mutants?" Jubilee asked in disbelief.

"Possibly that many. I have attempted to determine how many mutants are being held captive, but I am having trouble differentiating their different brain patterns." Xavier explained. "It is all one jumbled mess. Around one hundred is my best guess."

"Our goal," Scott spoke again, "Is to shut down the lab, and retrieve and release as many mutants as possible. Because of the large number of mutants, we will be taking several of the planes, and split into groups of two. Jean and I will share one; Rogue and Jubilee in another, Bobby and Remy, Ororo and Kurt, and Hank, you unfortunately will be by yourself-"

"I will accompany Henry." Xavier said firmly.

"Are you sure professor?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Many of these mutant's minds will likely be in turmoil, and they may react to us violently. I can enter their minds and calm them, explain that we are not going to hurt them."

"But I can do that professor." Jean said worriedly. She didn't want Xavier on this mission. He was a father figure to her, to everybody really. And it could be dangerous, and the last thing she wanted was him hurt.

"Not by yourself. There might be too many."

"But professor-" Scott began.

"Enough Scott. I am going."

"Yes sir."

"Then let us get ready." The professor dismissed the X-Men, and they began to go to their jets. Marie knew it was unlikely, but a sudden flair of hope surfaced in her. If this lab had close to one hundred mutants, Logan might be there.

________________________________________________________________________

Logan sat in the corner of his dank and dark cell, with his knees drawn up to his chest. He didn't know how long he had been here. In fact he didn't know anything _before_ here. He just woke up one day in this cell. All he knew was he hated this place. They controlled him. They made him kill. Although killing in itself did not bother him. He was an animal; it was only natural for him to kill. But he wanted to kill those men who hurt and controlled him, not people they told him to.

They also tortured him a lot. At first, he thought it was as punishment when he didn't do what they said. But after awhile, Logan realized they did it just for the hell of it, and that confused him. Why would they beat and torture him if he didn't do anything? Not to mention he seemed to heal right up afterwards, which he couldn't understand. None of the men here healed that quickly, and none of the other 'animals' here did either.

Although, he wasn't so sure he was an animal. He had those claws, but they weren't made of bone. They seemed to be made of the same stuff as his cell. He also looked like a man, and had two legs and two arms. However, he had senses like animals, and he growled. Animals did that. Plus he really couldn't speak. He seemed to be half animal, and half man. So he didn't really know what the hell he was.

Not that it mattered anyway. He was stuck here. He couldn't get out. He tried many times, but all it got him in the end was another round of beatings. The thing that scared him the most though, was that he was starting to get used to this place.

Logan leaned his head against the wall, and shut his eyes. Just as he expected, unwanted thoughts and images flooded his mind. Of the woman. He _knew_ he knew her, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how. In fact, in the flashes, all he could really see was long chestnut hair with a white streak. Everything else was a blur. 

Logan's eyes shot open, and he banged his head against the smooth paved wall, to get the images out. He hated not knowing who he was, what he was, or who _she_ was. He'd rather not think at all. 

Logan closed his eyes again, when the building shook, and a distant sound of explosions startled him. Not knowing exactly what was going on, he continued to sit, and wait for the pain that was assuredly coming.

________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell is going on?!" Explosions muffled Stryker's yell, as the whole lab facility shook around him.

"It's the X-men, Sir!" A soldier replies. It was Davis. "They are attacking the base!" 

Stryker glanced at the security monitors, and, as he expected, saw the X-Men split into at least three groups. It was a typical military tactic. Stryker turned back to Davis. "Well fight them! Kill them, capture them, I really don't give a shit! Just stop them!"

"We are trying sir, but it seems they have already incapacitated many of the guards."

"Who's in charge of those guards?"

"Roberts sir."

"Jesus Christ, I should have known. He always fucks everything up." Stryker scrubbed his face, when another explosion shook the building. This was bad. Really bad. "Can we fight them off?"

"With our current numbers? No."

"Damn it! I will no lose my life's work to a bunch of mutie freaks!" Stryker roared. There had to be a way to fight of these mutants. They were walking weapons, and had training. He hapless guards could not fight them. Stryker smiled. _He _had countless weapons here. "Do we still have access to the mutant holding chambers? We can send them to attack the X-Men."

"Unfortunately sir, that is not possible. The X-Men have occupied that area, and have already released about half of the mutants, sending them to safety."

"Christ, we lost thirty muties?"

Davis nodded. "Yes."

"Well why can't we stop them? We control them for God sakes. Their our weapons!"

"It seems Charles Xavier himself has accompanied his X-Men sir. He is controlling their minds and leading them to safety."

"Xavier…" Stryker gritted his teeth. He was screwed now and he knew it. There was no way he could stop, or control, the world's strongest telepath. "Any suggestions?"

"I say we flee sir."

"I guess we have no choice. Tell all the men who are not engaged with the X-Men to retreat. Leave the others." Stryker grabbed an automatic rifle hanging from the wall, and slung it over his shoulder. He may have lost this facility and his work, but he was going to kill as many mutants as he could on his way out. Just then, a thought hit him. "Did they get to Wolverine's cell?"

"Weapon X's? No sir. As you know, he is kept on the bottom floor, and they haven't reached…"

"Good. We will use the Exit on his floor. I have a surprise for Wolverine before I go."

________________________________________________________________________

The lights in Logan's cell went out, and he growled. All this noise and the lack of light was pissing him off. He knew those bastards were probably just fucking with his before they came and beat him, and he would much rather just get it over with. He didn't like waiting.

"Hello Wolverine." Logan knew that voice. It was the voice of the man who was the alpha male of this place. The leader. The one they called Stryker. Logan growled.

"Now, now, Wolverine. You should be happy to see me. After all, I consider myself a father to you. I did create you, like a father creates a son." Stryker stopped, and thought about what he just said. "However, I do not consider you my child, so that may be a moot point."

"Sir, we are running out of time. The X-men will be here soon." Davis said

"Of course." Stryker stood in front of the entrance to the cell. "We do not have much time Wolverine, so I will make this quick. Davis, open the door." As the cell door opened, Logan unsheathed his claws and leapt at Stryker, a furious growl emanating from the depths of his soul, if he even had one. Unfortunately, Logan failed to see the gun Stryker carried.

Logan couldn't tell what happened until after Stryker unloaded the clip into him, the bullets ripping through his flesh with sickening ease. Logan crumpled to the floor.

"Imbecile." Stryker muttered, kneeling in front of Logan's prone form. "It would seem that your friends are here, no doubt to rescue _you._ I don't like that." Logan moved, and Stryker shot him some more. He grunted in pain. "So, in essence, it is your fault this place, my life's work, is crumbling around me. They can have those other mutant's, but the can't have you."

Stryker held up a remote. "Do you know what this is Wolverine?" Logan didn't make a sound. "I thought so. Well, I implanted a chip to the metal skull of yours, and when I press this button, the chip will activate, electrocuting you." Stryker smiled. "Adamantium makes a fine conductor for electricity. I do believe you would _not_ heal from that."

Stryker stood up, and walked out of the cell. He turned back to Logan, and looked at him straight in the eyes. "See you in hell Wolverine." He pushed the button.

An agonizing pain flowed through Logan's body, as he convulsed uncontrollable on the floor. He smelled – and felt, his own flesh burning, until he passed out from the pain. His last thought was that he hoped he did die.

________________________________________________________________________

Marie ran down the hallways of the lab, Jubilee right behind her. Scott told them to stay with the team, but now that she was here in this lab, she knew Logan was here, somewhere. And they still haven't found him.

"Rogue," Jubilee huffed, "Hey Rogue!"

Marie stopped running, and turned to look at Jubilee. "What is it Jubes? We gotta find Logan."

"Are you sure he is here chica? I mean the professor hasn't sensed him."

"I'm sure. I don't know how… I just _feel_ him, ya know?"

"No, no I don't know." Jubilee shook her head. She thought Marie had accepted that Logan was gone, but since this mission started, she has been hell bent on locating him, swearing he was in her. Jubilee feared the worst if he wasn't.

Marie sniffed. "Jubes, you smell that?"

Jubilee sniffed the air, and almost choked. "Oh God, that smell like burnt flesh. Where is it coming from?"

Marie continued to sniff the air, and pointed at a door. "In there."

Jubilee and Marie walked swiftly to the door, and entered. The smell of burnt flesh increased by ten-fold; almost make Marie and Jubilee vomit. After gathering herself, Marie strained her eyes to see better. The room was bathed in darkness.

"See anything Rogue?"

"No… you?"

"Nope."

"Ok, let's search in here further. There's gotta be something in here. I say we follow the smell."

"To what, a dead body? No thanks."

"We should find out who it is. It could be one of the leader's of this lab. We haven't found them yet you know." Marie took Jubilee's grumbled response as a 'yes'. She followed the stench deeper into the room, using Logan's enhanced senses. Eventually, she came up to a cell, with what appeared to be a body inside. In the dim light she could tell it was a man. And that he was burned badly, but healing. Marie gasped. "Jubes! I think… I think its Logan!"

"What?" Jubilee came running up beside Marie, and almost vomited for the second time. The burnt flesh and the stench of it almost doing her in. "That guy's dead."

"No, look. He's healing."

Jubilee noticed. "So, they could have another mutant who heals. I mean, I saw one with powers just like mine…" The body on the floor moved, and groaned in pain.

"Logan?" Marie asked, hope flashing over her face. Marie gasped as Logan stood on wobbly knees, his body still healing, though his face is completely healed. He has long, dirty hair too his shoulders, and his muttonchops are gone, now replaced with a full beard. He is also completely naked. She notices a dog tag hanging from his neck, with the words 'Weapon X' imprinted on it. Along with a number. The same number as her dog tag. "Logan?"

Logan's eyes snapped into alertness, as a familiar scent washed over him. Familiar, yet distant. He knows that scent, but he doesn't know how he knows it. As his eyes focus on the source of that scent, he sees a young woman, with chestnut hair and a white streak. The image from his mind.

"Logan?" Marie stepped forward, and Logan responded with a warning growl. He did not know this woman. She was in a uniform. She was there to hurt him. That's what people did to animals. Although he did not want to hurt her unless he had too. He wasn't that savage. "Logan, it's me, Marie." She stepped closer.

Logan unsheathed his claws, and with a primal fury lunged at Marie, Shoving his claws in her stomach. He felt the muscle and flesh and bone rip and give under them. He also felt and smelt her blood pouring out.

"Rogue!" Jubilee ran towards Marie and Logan, not believing what she was seeing. Logan stabbed Marie with every intention of killing her. She had to help her.

Logan saw Jubilee out of the corner of his eye, and when she got within range, he backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. He couldn't deal with that woman now. The other one wasn't dead yet.

"Logan…" Logan turned his head back to the girl with the streak, and stared into her eyes. She was crying. But they weren't tears of pain. They were tears of… sadness? He didn't know. And then the images flashed through his mind again, and the slightly familiar scent wafted over him, and suddenly, he did not want her to die.

Marie saw the recognition and regret flash in Logan's eyes; even if was for a second. She smiled weakly, and raised her hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry." As the connection opened, Marie felt his thoughts flow into her, and the wound on her stomach slowly heal.

As Logan crumbled to the floor, Marie clutched her head, beating back the images from Logan's mind. Pain, death, anger, sadness, pain and more pain. She couldn't handle it, and began to cry.

"Rogue?" Jubilee kneeled on the ground, clutching the cheek that Logan had hit. She glanced at Marie. She was healed, and Logan was on the floor, passed out. She must have touched him with her power on. "Rogue, you ok?"

"Jubilee, get the others" Marie sobbed. "We need to get Logan back to the mansion."

"Ok." Jubilee ran out of the room, mentally calling for the professor. 

Marie sat next to Logan's still form, and hugged him to her. "It's ok Logan, I'm here now." The tears continued to flow, as she waited for help.

(To be continued…)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** Another short chapter. Real life is being a real bastard right now; I had to write three papers for school and study for two finals. Sorry for the delay.

_~Thoughts~_

_Telepathic Speech_

Chapter 9 

"He stabbed you?" Scott glanced over his shoulder at Marie. He was piloting the Blackbird, and listening to Marie's story of what happened at the lab. After the X-men had retrieved Logan, Marie refused to him, going on the Blackbird with Scott and Jean, leaving Jubilee alone to pilot their jet by herself. 

"Yes." Marie ran her hand through Logan's damp hair, fighting back tears. She was tired of crying.

"Why the hell did he stab you?"

"He didn't know who I was Scott. He thought I was going to hurt him."

"How do you know that?" Jean asked. Even though Marie pulled thoughts and emotions from people when she used her mutation, she was unsure if Marie actually retrieved and understood any. She herself tried to read Logan's mind, but was unable to achieve anything but a pounding headache that made her head feel like it was going to explode.

"Because that was what he was thinking when I absorbed him." She looked at Logan's face. He looked so calm when he slept, or in this case, was unconscious. He looked at peace. "They hurt him so much Jean. So much."

"What did they do to him?" Scott asked. He did not really like Logan, but he respected the man. He was a great asset to the team, and he fought without regard to himself in order to protect anyone on it, even people he didn't really like. And although Scott would never admit it to anyone, he always felt a little sorry for Logan. He knew nothing of his past, and already went through more physical and emotional pain than anyone should. He shuddered at the thought of him going through that again.

"I can't really talk about that now. His memories are muddled up and from what I can make out… It's just to hard for me now ok?"

"Ok." Scott looked back at Marie and Logan a final time. "You should really get some rest Rogue."

"I'm fine Scott." Marie took Logan's hand in her own, and held it the rest of the way home, silently praying Logan would be all right.

________________________________________________________________________

When the team got back to the mansion, Jean and Hank took Logan directly to the med lab for observation. Jean kept Marie, despite her very vocal protests, out of the med lab. She never left the area, and instead sat on the floor right outside the door.

Hank stepped out of the med lab, and Marie shot to her feet. "Is he alright?"

"Yes. He is healing slowly, but he is otherwise fine physically. He is still in a coma, and I fear that I have no way of knowing when he will come out of it."

"Why not?"

"When you touched him, he was already injured yes?"

Marie nodded. "Yeah."

"Since his body was not completely healed when you absorbed his power, it is taking his body much longer to heal both physically and mentally." Hank looked at Marie's worried face, and quickly reassured her. "However, I am certain he will come out of the coma and make a full recovery. It is just a matter of time."

Marie sighed in relief. He would be ok. Eventually. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Uh, Hank?"

"Yes?"

"You said he would be ok physically right?" Hank nodded. "What about mentally? When I absorbed him, his thoughts were…" She shut her eyes at the horrible images that flooded her mind. So much pain, anger and sorrow. She saw flashes of Logan begging for the doctors and soldiers to kill him. They laughed. And then she saw the images involving her, even though it wasn't really her, and shut those away completely. 

"His thoughts were what Rogue?"

Snapping out of re-living the images in her mind, Marie answered quickly. "They just stop."

"Stop?"

"Yeah. I mean he remembers almost all of his captivity, but that's it. Nothing about the X-Men, the mansion… me. That's all he has."

"Oh my." Hank scratched his blue furred chin, and looked at Marie worriedly. "I never even considered them doing that, but it makes complete sense if they did it during his first containment."

"What Hank?"

"If what you say is true, I believe they have taken his memories, as before. You only have his memories of the facility because that is all he knows. Rogue, can you tell me the first image or memory you have of his?"

"No."

"No?"

Marie fidgeted. "Look Hank I'm sorry it's just… hard to talk about. I'd rather not right now."

"Ah, yes of course. But you have to tell me eventually dear, it may help us understand what truly happened to him."

"I will."

Hank clapped his hands together, in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. "Well, I understand that you wish to see Logan yes?"

Marie nodded. "Can I?"

"Of course, you may go right in. I have already placed a chair next to his bed for you."

"Thanks Hank." Marie gave him a tight hug. Releasing him, she took a deep breath, and headed toward the med lab door.

_Rogue. _

_Yes Professor? _

_May I see you in my office please? I need to discuss Logan with you. _

_Ok, I'll be right there. _

Marie turned and looked at Hank. "Hank, the Professor needs to talk to me, so I have to see Logan later. Is that ok?"

Hank nodded. "Of course. You can see him whenever you want. He won't be going anywhere until he wakes up."

"Ok." Marie began to walk to the elevator, when a thought crossed her mind. "Hey Hank?"

"Yes?"

"Does Logan have to stay in the med lab? Or could you have him rest somewhere else?"

"Well, I suppose He could be anywhere, as long as the IV and other equipment are with him. Why?"

"I just thought, given that he always hated the med lab, probably even more now, that having him wake up in it might not be such a good idea."

"I never thought of that. What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe move him into my room? He can sleep in my bed, and I can just sleep on the floor or chair."

"If that is what you want Rogue, I can surely arrange it. I will move him into your room while you speak with the Professor."

"Thanks."

"One thing though Rogue. If he shows signs of waking up, you must contact me or Jean immediately."

"Ok. Thanks again Hank." Marie smiled at him a final time, and entered the elevator, preparing for the difficult discussion she knew was coming.

________________________________________________________________________

"Rogue, I understand this may be difficult, but in order for us to understand the state of Logan's mind, you must tell me everything you absorbed from him."

Marie fidgeted in her chair. She knew she had to tell someone, but it was very difficult. She was having trouble finding the words. "What exactly do you want to know professor?"

"Anything that you may feel is relevant."

Marie sighed. "Well… they tortured him. A lot. Sometimes when he didn't do what they told him too, and sometimes… just to see if he would survive."

"Like?"

Images of Logan being drowned, sliced opened, and burned flashed through her mind. "It was bad ok? I don't think what they did to him specifically matters."

Xavier noticed the pain etched in Marie's features, and decided not to press the issue. "Yes of course."

"They broke him." Marie suddenly whispered, not really meaning for Xavier to hear it. But he did.

"How?"

"They tried to erase his memories, like they did before. But it wasn't working. He was holding on to them." She let out a weak smile. Logan sure was stubborn.

"Rogue, I do not understand. You told us earlier that Logan did not recognize either you or Jubilee, and that he did not even know who he was."

"Yeah I know. They found a way to break him, to make just not care anymore. Then they went in and erased his memory."

Xavier raised his brow. What could they have possibly done to make Logan just give up? 

Marie, sensing his question, answered. "They had one of the other mutants, a shape shifter like Mystique, take my form. I guess they must have known who I was from Logan's memories…" She trailed off, having a great deal of difficulty finishing her story.

"Rogue? Are you ok? We can continue this another-"

"No I'm fine. I just want to get this over with." 

"Of course."

Marie nervously tucked a strand of her white hair behind her ear, and continued. "Logan thought the mutant was really me. And Stryker…he had his men rape and beat her. Logan tried so hard to break free to help, but he couldn't. And after that, they just shot her in the head. Logan thought he saw me getting raped and killed, and he blamed himself for being unable to do anything."

Xavier sat in silence. He didn't know how to respond.

"The worst thing," Marie continued, "was that before she died, she told Logan that it was his fault, and she hated him." Marie began to cry uncontrollably. "Logan thought the last words I ever said to him were 'I hate you'." And Marie knew why he would think that. She treated him so horrible the few weeks before he was captured; she really gave him no other indication otherwise.

"I know how difficult that was for you Rogue, but we now have a better understanding of what happened to Logan. If he indeed did not recognize you in his cell, that means he is not consciously aware of what happened to the mutant posing as you. But it is in his mind, or else you would not have seen it. This may mean that his other memories are deeply buried as well, and may, in fact, be recovered."

Marie straightened up in her chair. Logan may get back his memories? That was the best thing she has heard in a long time. "Really professor?"

"I cannot guarantee anything, but it seems possible. I will help Logan recover his lost memories as soon as he wakes up."

Marie smiled. "Thank you professor. For everything. I feel better getting that all this off my chest."

"If you ever need to talk with someone, my door is always open. Now I believe you have someone to see?"

Marie nodded, and walked over to Xavier and gave him a tight hug. He was the father she always wanted. Marie left Xavier's office, and headed to her room to see Logan.

(To be continued…)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** This is the second last chapter, and I will be wrapping it all up in the next one. Enjoy.

_~Thoughts~_

_Telepathic Speech_

Chapter 10 

"Logan, you need to wake up." Marie sat next to Logan's bed, running her hand lovingly through his hair. It's been six days since the X-Men returned with him, and he still showed no signs of waking up. "You have to wake up eventually. You still have to live up to your promise." Marie fought back tears, and rubbed his cheek. "And I have things I need to tell you."

"Rogue? You in there?" Jubilee poked her head through Logan's door and berated herself. Where else would she be?

"Yeah." Marie turned her head and gazed at her friend. "What do you want?"

"Look Rogue, I know you like love Wolvie and everything and are worried about him. We all are. But you heard what Hank and Jean said. He will recover. He's not dead."

"I know. But… I want to be here when he wakes up."

"I know chica, but you need to get out. Do _something._ This isn't good for you and you know Wolvie wouldn't want you worrying over him like this."

Marie lowered her head. Jubilee was right. Her staying here and worrying is helping no one. But she can't leave. She needs to be here when he wakes up. "I can't Jubes… I need to be here when he wakes up."

"Look chica, I'm not talking about leaving the state for a week. Just come out with me for two hours. It'll do you good."

Marie gazed at Logan's face. He looked so… peaceful. "Ok. Only for two hours. I need to be here when he wakes up. He might get violent, not knowing anyone or where he is."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be here."

Marie shook her head. "No, I think he'll know who I am."

Jubilee's mind drifted to the cell Logan was in, and how he attacker her and Marie without hesitation. "You sure?"

"Yeah. After he stabbed me and before I touched him, he seemed… remorseful for what he did. Like he knew who I was."

Jubilee didn't quite believe her. She didn't notice a change in Logan at all. But Marie was so heartbroken over everything that she didn't argue with her. If she wanted to believe that, she could. "Ok Rogue, two hours. Let's go."

________________________________________________________________________

He was in thick blackness. He couldn't see, hear or smell anything. He was trapped. This angered him. He did not like being trapped. It must be the doctors. The doctors would come and hurt him. They always did. It never stopped.

"Oh my stars and garters! Jean, Logan is waking up!"

A voice. He does not recognize it. Must be a new doctor.

"Hank, what should we do?"

A female. Odd, there was never a female doctor before. Maybe she is captive like him. Maybe they want him to mate with her, like the others. He did not want that. They wanted his child. He would never give them that.

"Keep your distance Jean. We do not know how he will react. Be prepared to hold him off with your telekinesis if necessary."

"What are you going to do Hank?"

~Yes. What are you going to do? I will not mate with this female. You will not get my child. ~

"Take his vitals. I want to see if there has been any brain damage."

_~The doctor is coming closer. I will kill him. ~ _

Hank stood over Logan, attempting to read and take his various vital signs. He knew it was a risk, but he was a doctor and Logan was his friend. He wanted to be absolutely sure everything was ok.

"Ahhhh!" Logan awoke suddenly, and lashed out a Hank, grazing his left arm with his claws. Logan immediately flew to the corner of the room, and crouched in a defensive position. He sniffed the air and growled.

"Hank, are you ok!?" Jean rushed over too Hank. He was still clutching his arm.

"Yes. It's only a flesh wound." Hank turned his gaze toward Logan, who was still crouched in the corner. "Logan? Logan, it's me Hank. And Jean" He pointed to Jean.

"Grrrr…."

Hank swallowed. He figured Logan would not recognize them, but it was worth a shot. He could tell Logan felt threatened, so he tried a different tactic. "Logan, we are not going to hurt you. We are your friends."

Logan didn't respond, and Hank cautiously stepped closer. Logan lunged at Hank, and was stopped mid-air; the tip of his claws an inch from Hank's throat.

"Hank step back! I am having trouble holding him!" Jean stated, trying not to lose her concentration on holding Logan with her telekinesis.

"What's going on?!" Scott rushed into the room to see his wife and Hank struggling with Logan. "He woke up?"

"Yes." Hank pulled out his medical kit, and rummaged through it. He needed to sedate Logan. But how much to use with his healing factor? A too small a dose and his system will simply flush it out, and it would probably anger him further.

"Jean, you ok?" Concern was etched on Scott's face.

"Yes Scott, but I need to concentrate on keeping Logan still. He is fighting my hold rather strongly."

Ororo, Bobby, and Kurt ran into the room and asked in all at once, "What's going on?" 

Scott turned. "Guy's get out. It is dangerous."

"Scott…" Bobby began.

"Out!"

________________________________________________________________________

Jubilee and Marie entered the mansion side by side, back from their brief shopping trip. Jubilee, as usual, had purchased a lot of clothing that was mostly yellow. Marie didn't buy anything. She was too worried about Logan to concentrate on shopping, or on Jubilee's endless babbling.

"You know Rogue, the whole point of taking you shopping was to get your mind off the wolvester. Unfortunately I believe I failed." 

"Sorry Jubes, I know you're worried about me. And I _do _want to stop worrying about Logan all the time. But I don't think that'll stop until he wakes up."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that-"

"Did you hear that?" Marie cut her off.

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like Scott and Jean yelling."

"How can you hear that? I don't hear anything."

"Logan's senses remember?"

"Oh yeah. So are they… fighting?" Jubilee would love to see that. The mansions 'perfect' couple in a heated argument. In fact, she would pay to see it.

Marie continued to listen intently. "No, its…" Then she heard it. A growl. Logan. "Shit!" 

"Rogue what is it?"

Ignoring Jubilee, Marie flew up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Logan had woken up. And he was obviously pissed.

On the third floor, she turned left from the stairs and flew down the hallway toward Logan's room. She saw Ororo, Kurt, and Bobby standing outside, and heard Logan's growling.

"Rogue!" Bobby turned and saw Marie fly down the hallway. "You better not go in there. Logan-"

Marie shoved past Bobby, and entered Logan's room, skidding to a halt. She saw Logan suspended in the air, vainly struggling to free himself. Jean was holding him with her telekinesis. "What's going on?"

"Rogue!" Scott spun around, alarmed by Marie's presence. Wasn't she shopping? 

"What's going on!?" She repeated, although this time she shouted the question. Seeing Logan so angry; and frightened, without knowing why began to piss her off.

"Rogue please leave the room, it is dangerous. We have the situation under control." Hank said calmly, still ruffling through his medical bag.

"Situation!? This is not a 'situation'! This is Logan and he is obviously freaked out, and having Jean restraining him surely isn't helping anything!"

"I am aware of that Rogue," Hank finally found the sedative he was looking for, and pulled it out of his bag, "that is why I am going to sedate Logan and put him in a holding facility. I was afraid he would react like this when he woke, and I should have done it from the beginning."

"No!" Marie screamed. They couldn't seriously be thinking about putting Logan in a cell. He was just in one for over a year, being tortured and forced to do things he didn't want to do. And he obviously didn't recognize anyone. How was putting in a cell going to make anything better?

Unable to voice her concerns, Marie watch as Hank put the sedative into a syringe and began to creep towards Logan. "Jean, make sure you have a good hold of him."

"Ok."

"Hank don't!" Marie finally choked out.

"Rogue I'm sorry. This is the only way." As Hank got closer to Logan, Marie snapped. She lunged at Hank, knocking the syringe out off his hand with a swipe of her arm. She then shoved him back with all her might, and Hank stumbled and fell. 

With all the commotion, Jean's Hold on Logan slipped, and he managed to break free. Jean and Scott backed up towards Hank, all the while shocked that Logan hadn't attacked them. Yet. "Rogue," Scott whispered, "get back." 

Marie stood in the middle of the room, eyes fixed on Logan. He wasn't moving from his crouched position, but he claws were out, and he continued to growl. He was staring right at her. He sniffed loudly.

Logan stopped breathing. That scent…it was so familiar. And she helped him, stopping the blue one from attacking him. And she looked familiar too. Logan searched his muddled brain for an answer. He _knew_ her.

Marie stepped cautiously forward, and held her arms at her side in a passive manner. Logan's stare was unnerving. "Logan?"

Logan's stare bore into her eyes, when suddenly a single word came from his mouth. "Marie…"

(To be continued…)


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** An Ending And A Beginning

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** Logan and Marie's friendship takes a nosedive, but will it lead to something better? Or is it too late?

**Authors Notes:** Here it is, the final chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I had some writers' block (again) and it took me awhile to get over it. I want to thank everyone who has read and liked the story from the beginning, and I would like to give a shout out to my loyal readers: **Blix Howlett, Snooboodtoo, Irishamrcn, Hidden Relevance, Immortalatk, La Belle Rogue,** thanks so much for your reviews and support! I also have posted the first chapter of another story I have started, it's called "Cold November" I have it mostly written, and it is another Logan/Marie story, and it's my fist attempt at an AU. Well After that shameless plug, onto the chapter! Oh and fair warning to Remy fans: He's a real asshole in this chapter. Well Enjoy!

_~Thoughts~_

_Telepathic Speech_

Chapter 11 

"I don't wanna talk about this shit Marie." Logan sat cross across from Marie on the mansion lawn, absently picking at the grass in front of him, a scowl on his face.

Marie sighed. "Logan, we have too if you want your memories back. Since you won't let the professor try and pull the memories out of you subconscious, he said discussion shared memories with you make cause some of them to jar loose. You know that."

Logan frowned. "I know, it's just been two months and I still remember jack shit. All I remember is you, and even that isn't really much. It's just your name, face and scent that I knew. I still don't remember anything that you have told me, let alone stuff you haven't. And it's really starting to piss me off."

"I know Logan. But we need to discuss this if-"

Logan cut her off. "Let's talk about you." 

"That's what you have been saying for the past week!" Marie was beginning to get frustrated. Logan had woken from his coma about three months ago, and lately, he just seemed to be getting worse. Although he was scared, and angry, with just about everyone at the mansion when he first awoke, he remembered Marie, and clung to her like a lifeline. She was the only thing he knew in this place, and Marie was more than happy to help him through everything. 

Speaking was something he picked up right away. Although he never really forgot how to speak, he hadn't done so in so long it was quite difficult for him at first. But within a week, he was back up to his full vocabulary, although he only really spoke to Marie. She was the only person at the mansion he trusted.

Marie was quite shocked at what Logan remembered and didn't remember. He knew how to fly the jet, but the mechanics of using a fork simply eluded him. The first time Logan tried to eat with one, he struggled with it for twenty minutes until he let Marie help him. And she continued helping him with everything she could.

That included trying to recover some of his lost memories. Logan desperately wanted to get them back, and the professor offered his assistance. He immeateately balked at that. He didn't trust the professor, not really, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna have **_anybody _**poking around in his head. That's when the professor suggested that talking with Logan about things that occurred to him might jar loose some memories as well, although the process would be much longer. Logan thought that was a much better idea, and asked Marie if she would help him with it. She accepted.

They have been meeting just about everyday for two months, just talking. Marie told him how they met, how he saved her life at the Statue Of Liberty, about his original dog tag. When Marie mentioned that, she immeteately tried to hand it over, but he told her to keep it. After all, he said, he gave it to her for a reason. Marie didn't tell him how she threw it at him and called him an animal. In fact, she didn't mention any of the hurtful things she had done to him. No need for him to remember those.

Logan seemed to be getting better. Along he was still skittish around other people, he was completely open and honest with Marie. That is, until the last few days. He started to close himself off, and would refuse to talk about himself. He only ever wanted to talk about her.

Marie sighed in frustration. She was getting sick of Logan's run around approach when they talked lately, and it was starting to anger her. "Look Logan, I'm just going to go. I'm sick of you wasting my time." Marie stood up, and smoothed out her skirt. "Come get me when you actually want to talk." She began to walk away.

Logan grabbed her arm. "Marie, wait." Marie stopped, and Logan turned her around to look in her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm being an asshole. It's just…" He was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to tell her. In the last week, Logan had begun to realize that he's in love with Marie. And that scares the shit out of him and pisses him off at the same time. And that's the biggest reason why he closed himself off. He _knows _he's not a good person. That he has done terrible things, even if he can't remember them. And he's terrified of her finding out. Of her realizing what a monster he is, and hating him. He couldn't deal with that. "I'm sorry."

"Logan…" A sudden wave of guilt washed over her, looking at his tortured face. How could she have gotten angry with him? He's just struggling with everything, and the only person he trusts just flipped out on him. What a jerk she was. "It's ok. I didn't mean too-"

"It's not ok. I'm sorry. I'm just a fucked up asshole. All you're trying to do is help me, and I'm being a dick about it."

Marie was suddenly very angry with herself. She really hurt him. He thinks he's an asshole and fucked up? She did that. Why was she always hurting him? Why couldn't she stop doing it? She loved him, for Christ sake's, but all she ever did was hurt or upset him. And then she was terrified. If she didn't watch it, she might just drive him away.

Logan smelled the anger, sadness, and fear come off her in waves. ~_Way to go asshole, ~ _he thought, ~_hurt her and make her hate you. ~ _"Look Marie I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-"

"I gotta go Logan." Marie turned from him and began to walk towards the mansion, when she stopped. "Logan." Marie looked over her shoulder, nor completely turning to face him. "Maybe we should… put these little meetings on hold. It will do us both good."

Logan looked at her blankly. God, he really fucked up. She didn't even want to be around him. Deciding to grant her request, it was the least he could do, he simply nodded in agreement. 

"Ok. See you around." Tears shone brightly in her eyes. She hurt him more than she thought.

"Marie?"

Marie didn't turn around, so Logan would not see she was on the verge of tears. "Yeah?"

"Why… why did you help me?" She obviously didn't like him. Hell why would she? He's a freak among freaks. She was always sad or angry around him, but usually sad. And he knew it was because of him. And today, he scared her on top of it.

Marie wanted to say because she loved him, always had, but knew that was the wrong thing to say. Logan couldn't love her back. He didn't remember ever loving her at all, and all she did now was hurt or upset him. She thought about what to say carefully. "Because… you saved my life. I'm returning the favor." She continued to walk towards the mansion.

Logan winced painfully. That's all he was. An obligation. He saved her life, now she's doing the same. Hurt and angry, Logan ran into the dense woods around the mansion to lash out.

________________________________________________________________________

Remy leaned against a tree, his auburn hair and trench coat swaying gently in the breeze. He had been watching the exchange between Marie and Logan with great interest. He could tell that they had misunderstood one another, and this was the opportunity he was waiting for. Marie would be his again.

He followed Logan through the woods, keeping a safe distance as to not be discovered. Logan finally stopped, and began to lash out, sinking his claws into the trees surrounding him.

Remy gritted his teeth. He hated Logan. He was so glad when he was taken by that Sentinel and believed dead. Although Marie grieved, he knew eventually she would come around and be his again. After all, he loved her, and she loved him. So what if he cheated on her? His _heart _belonged to her, and she would realize that and get over that stupid animal.

But then they found him, and she was spending almost every minute with him. And Remy could tell that Logan had either remembered loving Marie, or had fallen in love with her all over again. Well he would just have to get rid of him.

"Hey, Mon ami." Remy said, stepping out of the woods.

Logan whirled around and swung. His nine inch adamantium claws just millimeters from Remy's throat. "What the fuck you want Cajun?"

Remy raised his hands. "Gambit jes' want to talk."

Logan sheathed his claws, and looked at Remy expectantly. "Well?"

"Gambit notice you had a fight with Rogue, no?"

"So what's it too you?"

"Why do you stay around? No one wants you here." Remy knew he was pushing his luck, but said it anyway.

Logan's eyes filled with hatred. "What did you say?"

"Gambit asked why you stay here? Everyone is afraid of you. The only reason the Professor let's you stay is because he feels sorry for you. Even Rogue don't much like you."

Logan's face fell. "Marie doesn't like me?"

"No. Before you were captured, you attacked Gambit. Gambit and Rogue were going out, and she got very angry with you. She told you she hated you and never wanted to see you again. She even called you an animal."

"Why should I believe you? I don't remember any of that shit, and Rogue hasn't said anything."

"That's because she feels she owes you for saving her life."

Logan went still. No wonder she was always sad when she was around him. She hated him, and didn't want to be near him. But she felt obligated. And Logan seriously thought she could love him back. What a joke. She was way too good for him.

"You also stabbed her. She's afraid of you."

"When the fuck did I stab her!?" 

"When they got you out of that lab. You also stabbed her the first night you both were here, coming out of a nightmare. She's terrified you'll do it again."

Suddenly, the memories flooded Logan's mind. Of him stabbing her. Twice. Of her screaming how much she hated him, and did not want to see him. Logan clutched his head. The pain was unbearable. He hurt her so much, and he continued to do so by being here. "I… I gotta go." He sprinted out of the woods, toward the mansion.

Remy smiled. His work was done.

________________________________________________________________________

"So Jubes, what am I going to do?" Marie smoothed a loose strand of hair behind her eye, a nervous habit. She didn't know how to fix this awful mess with Logan, and she sought out Jubilee for advice.

"Tell him you love him."

"That will just make it worse."

Jubilee cracked her gum. "I don't think so Chica."

Marie laughed. "Yeah right. 'Hey Logan, sorry for hurting you all the time, but I actually love you' I'm sure that will go over real well."

"Hey, he loves you too you know."

"He _did._ He doesn't anymore."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah right. He is totally in love with you. You're the only one he can stand to be around, he hates everyone else. He doesn't trust anyone but you. He doesn't talk to anyone but you. Hell, he growls and yells at everyone but you. And you were the only person he remembers. If that ain't love, I don't know what is."

Marie looked at her friend thoughtfully. Everything she said was true. But did Logan really love her? "You really think so?"

"Duh! Anybody can tell. Hell, all you have to do is look at Remy. He's jealous as hell lately, cause he knows Wolvie has fallen in love with you again, so he doesn't stand a chance. So just talk to Mr. Hairy already.""

Marie stood up from the couch. "You're right. Thanks so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Marie hugged Jubilee tightly.

"Either do I chica."

Marie raced up the stairs towards Logan's room. She had to talk to him right now and air this all out. She knocked softly on his door. No response. She opened it slowly, and peaked her head in. "Logan?"

She looked around his room, and saw the open dresser drawers and other loose clutter scattered about. "Oh no." She whispered.

She bolted toward the dresser to get a closer look at the drawers, and saw that all of his clothing was gone. "Logan!" she screamed. "You better not have-"

She noticed the folded piece of paper of paper on the bed, and picked it up with trembling hands. She read it

            _Marie,_

_I never meant to hurt you, and I won't ever again. I'm sorry for being a burden to you. Now that I'm gone, I won't fuck up your life anymore, and you can be happy with Remy. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Sorry._

_-Logan_

Marie began to cry. How on earth did he get the idea that he was hurting her and a burden to her? And now he was gone. 

Clutching the note to her chest, she bolted to the garage. She saw him only two hours before. Maybe he was still here. Maybe he didn't get a chance to leave. And she would tell him, finally, that she loved him.

Not bothering with opening the garage door, Marie just punched it in, her super strength making short work of it. She scanned the interior, and saw that Scott bike was missing, but Scott was here. Marie fell to her knees, and began to sob uncontrollably. She was too late. He was gone.

________________________________________________________________________

Logan drove on the deserted road, trying not to think about Marie. God, he loved her. And he hurt her so much. But no more. He would hole up somewhere, to live the rest of his days, avoiding contact with anyone. He would just stay there, and wait for the sweet release of death. He would never go back to the mansion to see Marie, no matter how much he wanted to already.

(The End.)


End file.
